The Things You do for Love
by pottermum
Summary: Harry and Ginny are pretending to be in love, to fulfil Harry's dying grandmother her dearest wish of seeing her grandchildren happy and in love before she leaves. However, somewhere along the way, they really do fall in love. Funny, the things you do for love. AU No prophecy, Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry has parents, a sister, and grandparents. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Harry Finds Out

Harry Potter woke, stretching. As much as he loved his job, he did enjoy the weekends off. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was nearly eight o'clock. Fighting the temptation to linger in bed, he got up and dressed and left the flat to go for a jog. Working in the Ministry as a potion developer was his dream, but he tended to spend most of days sitting, studying or stirring cauldrons. He liked to stay fit, not least to not be shown up by his little sister, Rose, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. So he made a concerted effort to jog on his days off.

As he went into the lounge, he noticed Ginny's duffle bag had been left on the sofa. He was happy to realise his best friend was home from Australia, and looked forward to catching up with her later. He grinned at his two golden rules for keeping Ginny happy- never wake a Weasley and always feed a Weasley. Usually she would accompany him on his jogs, and they would stop off somewhere for a hot breakfast, but she had told him often enough how draining international Portkeys were. He grabbed his wand, tucking it into his pants, and quietly left their flat.

There was still no sign of Ginny waking by the time he returned nearly an hour later. He showered and dressed, and decided to Floo over to Potter Manor, and see his family. His parents had raised him and Rose at Godric's Hollow, but had kept the cosy little cottage even after they'd moved into Potter manor to live with James' parents, Euphemia and Fleamont. Remus and Tonks lived there now, with their son,,Teddy. The manor was large, so James and Lily shared one wing, and Euphemia and Fleamont the other. Harry and Rose had both been invited to move in too, and although Rose lived there during the off season, Harry had chosen to share a flat with his best friend, Ginny. It worked well, as they had been best friends since they were little, and with Ginny away on curse breaker assignments, it gave Harry the place to himself for awhile. He had to admit, though, he did miss Ginny when she was away, and was always happier when she was home.

He Flooed into the main lounge, the manor opulent yet cosy. Harry didn't care about the opulent part, for him, this place was his home away from home. He and Rose were close to their grandparents, and had spent many happy times here.

He walked down the hall, heading for the kitchen. He felt sure he would find his grandmother either there, or in her garden. His grandmother was a Potion's master, and it was her early influence that lead to his current career. His mother worked in the Department of Mysteries, an Unspeakable, and his father was head of the Auror department. His grandfather dabbled in _' this and that,_ never explaining too much.

Harry smiled to hear his mother and grandmother talking in the kitchen, no doubt sharing an umpteenth cup of tea. He paused when he heard his name.

"-Harry and Rose settled," he heard his grandmother say.

"Now Mum, they're both still young. Harry is only 22, and Rose, 20," sighed Lily. Harry grinned, this was obviously an old argument, judging by his mother's tone.

"Oh pish, I knew as soon as I saw Monty, and you knew James was the man for you at 17," scoffed Euphemia.

"But I couldn't stand the prat when I first met him when I was 11," argued Lily.

Harry heard the two women laugh affectionately. He loved hearing it, and he missed the next part of their conversation as he wandered over to the window. He saw his father and grandfather walking and talking. It seemed serious, as both their heads were bowed. Speaking of, he wondered where his godfather, Sirius Black, was. He was as good as another son to his grandparents, and usually visited almost every day.

Harry was about to go back to the kitchen when he heard his mother gasp. "No!

Harry paused again, worried about the tone of dismay in his mother's voice. He missed the next part of his mother's question, but heard his grandmother reply.

"I'm not sure. After the holidays, mid January," she had replied.

"At least you'll be with us for Christmas," said Lily, sadly. "What about Dad?"

"Oh, Monty will probably follow me. I give him a month, no more than two," said his grandmother, lovingly.

"What will we do without you," said Lily.

"You'll go on, as always. Your children need you. I'd like to spend as much time with Harry and Rose as I can, before I go. I just wish they both had partners. My mind would rest easier if I knew they weren't alone," said Euphemia.

Harry heard his mother half laugh, half sob. "There are worse things in the world, Mum. Like those ridiculous betrothal agreements, like the Malfoys and Greengrasses still insist on. Both Harry and Rose are happy with their lives, and they both have careers they love."

" Potions and Quaffles are all very well, but they don't keep you warm in bed at night," said Euphemia, knowingly.

"I'm sure, once you explain, the kids will love to spend more time with you, before you go," said Lily, tearfully. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much."

Harry was numb. His grandparents weren't that old, not by wizarding standards. His grandmother still brewed a brilliant potion, and his grandfather was still active. How could they be dying?

"Oh, I don't want the kids to know about it, not yet. I'll tell them after the holidays, just before I go," said Euphemia.

Harry swallowed, trying to keep the tears away. Merlin, his grandmother was so brave. He vowed right then and there to spend as much time with her and his grandfather as he could over the next couple of months. It was nearly Halloween, so he only had a few weeks left with them.

Harry backed away from the kitchen, unable to face his grandmother or mother just now. He needed to go home, think about this, deal with it. He wouldn't let on to his parents or grandparents that he knew, and wouldn't even tell his sister, unless he absolutely felt like he had to. He would convince her to spend as much time with their family as she could, without letting her know why. Harry was sure she'd thank him after.

Harry quickly returned to the fireplace. As he was Flooing away, he heard his grandmother say-"Lily, is that the Floo?"

A/N a short chapter to start on, but they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Harry stepped into his lounge, breathing heavily. He wanted to cry, to smash something. Not his grandmother, dear Merlin, not her, he wanted to yell. She still looked healthy, and was alert in both mind and body. What damned disease or illness was this, draining her life source?

Harry realised the shower was running; Ginny was awake. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey," he called out, his voice thick.

"Hey, back," called Ginny, her voice muffled. "Be out soon, to catch up."

"I'll make you some tea," he offered, needing something to do.

"Cheers, mate," she called, in her best Aussie accent, which was dreadful. Harry chuckled, despite himself, and went to the small kitchen.

He waited for the kettle to boil, pulling Ginny's favourite mug down from the cupboard. He stared at it, his hands clenched tight around it. Without meaning to, he threw it against the wall with all his might.

"Damnit," he said, as the kettle boiled. He used his wand to cast a Reparo spell on it, then set about making Ginny her favourite chamomile tea. Then he decided to make jam sandwiches, and added a couple of slices of fruitcake that Molly Weasley had sent over a couple of days ago, expecting her daughter home soon. He carried them all over to the coffee table, then returned to add the water to her cup and let it brew.

He smelled Ginny's flowery fragrance before she even reached him. "Bless you," she said from behind him, her arms encircling his waist and laying her cheek against his back. She squeezed lightly. "Merlin, I'm glad to be home."

Harry turned, handing her the mug. She inhaled the calming aroma, smiling at him before taking a small sip. Her eyes closed happily. "Mmmmm, thanks."

Harry gestured to the lounge, and her eyes widened at the feast he had prepared. "Feeding your Weasley, well done," she nodded, her eyes showing him she was happy.

"How was your trip?" he asked, settling down and taking a sandwich. Ginny's stories were always amusing, and he really needed the distraction right now.

"Brilliant, although the country is still recovering from the war. I mean, we were quite removed from where the main fighting was, in Sydney, but even out in the Outback, we came across Muggleborns still afraid to return to their homes on the east coast. Oh, I even met him, the Boy-Who-Lived! Only now they call him the Chosen One. I thought he'd be a right arse, really up himself, but he was actually quite nice," said Ginny.

Harry snorted. "You sound like you're in love with him." Somehow that idea didn't sit well with him.

Ginny scoffed. "You have to admit, what he went through was pretty damn amazing. And to defeat the darkest wizard of our time with a simple Expelliarmus, well, I think Barry Trotter is a real hero," she said, staunchly.

Harry actually agreed, having heard the story of the Australian teen who had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort. He shuddered to think about his family, his world being affected by a war.

"Besides, he's got a girlfriend, and I met her too. Jenny, something or other. She was lovely, and the two are very much in love, so there," said Ginny, sticking her tongue out him. "So, what's been happening around here?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her nothing much, but found he couldn't speak. His throat was thick again, and to his embarrassment, his eyes welled with tears.

"Harry?" Ginny quickly put her tea cup down and moved to his side. "What is it?"

He shook his head, needing a moment. Ginny sat beside him, her hands covering his. "You can tell me anything," she said softly.

"It's my grandmother," he said, almost painfully. "She-she's dying."

Ginny gasped. "Oh, Harry," she consoled. She put her arms around his shoulders, drawing his head to her neck. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears too. She had spent a lot of time with the Potter family, having known them since she and Harry went to kindergarten then primary school together, albeit a year apart. Both Euphemia and Lily Potter were women that Ginny admired and had grown to love, and she knew Harry was very close to them both.

"I found out by accident, only a couple of hours ago. My gran even says my grandpa will possibly follow her, one or maybe two months after."

"No," said Ginny, closing her eyes to Harry's pain. "Both of them? Does Rose know?" Harry's sister was Ginny's best girlfriend, the two had been friends due to Harry and Ginny's friendship, but had become closer when Rose joined him and Ginny on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As two of the Chasers, Ginny and Rose had worked closely together, and Harry was happy his little sister had an older female to confide in at Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head, already feeling better that he had unburdened himself slightly, and Ginny was really good at comforting. "No, and I'm not sure yet I will. Gran wants to spend as much time as possible with the both of us over the next few weeks, and she plans to tell us after the holidays, just before she..." Harry couldn't say the words.

"But-but that's just weeks away," gasped Ginny, again. "Oh, Harry," she said, hugging him even closer. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Harry shook his head, and pulled away. "I just wish I could fulfil her last wishes. I overheard her telling my mum she would be happier if Rose and I were in love; settled," he said.

"She said that?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded.

"You and Cho couldn't-" Ginny didn't finish that question, as Harry sent her a withering look.

"Cho always thought it strange that I spent more time with my family than anyone else, including her," he said. "Nope, that ship has sailed." His voice was firm. Cho Chang was a thing of his past.

Ginny tried not to show her relief. Harry had fallen for the dark haired beauty in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and while initially it had been fun to see her best friend stutter around the girl, and put his elbows in butter dishes when she glanced his way, by the time they actually became a couple in Harry's fifth year, the fun had worn off.

She barely saw Harry for those few weeks, and had felt bereft, missing him terribly. They had made plans to go to Hogsmeade together before the term even started, and on the actual day, she had waited, only to see Harry and Cho head off to the town, hand in hand. She had sat with Luna, Demelza and Rose, half listening to their conversation, when Harry had come bursting into the Leaky Cauldron, apologetic that he had forgotten. They had spent the afternoon together, and Harry never mentioned his abysmal trip to Madame Puddifoot's with Cho. No, Ginny had heard about their big argument through the grapevine; Harry choosing Ginny over Cho.

Cho held her head high, appearing at dinner that night on the arm of Cedric Diggory. Harry had pretended not to care, but Ginny knew him well enough to know he was hurting.

Cho continued to play Harry and Cedric off for the next year, but by the time he hit his last year, Harry decided to concentrate on preparing for his NEWTS, hoping to be offered an apprenticeship at the Ministry. He was happy to just spend time with his friends, Ron and Neville, and Ginny and Rose.

Unfortunately, as far as Ginny was concerned, Cho still played her games with the two men even after Hogwarts, and after a bitter break up with Cedric, had latched onto Harry, yet again. But this time it was Harry who said enough. He was sick of all the drama, believing that a relationship wasn't about playing games and just shouldn't be that hard.

Harry smiled, knowing Ginny was relieved he had broken off with Cho. The two had never gotten on, even at Hogwarts, although at least Ginny tried to make an effort to pretend to like the pretty Ravenclaw, for his sake. Cho had made no qualms about hating the closeness Harry and Ginny shared, and doubly so when she learned they lived together now. She had bad-mouthed Ginny, which had been the final straw for Harry.

"I just wish I was seeing someone, so that I could pretend to be in love with them. Anything, to make my Gran's last days be happy ones," sighed Harry, resting his head against Ginny's, which was resting on his shoulder.

Ginny sat up, her eyes wide. "I'll do it," she offered.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, right."

She nudged him. "I'm serious. I'll do it, although it will be a right pain to pretend to be in love with you-prat!"

"Come on, don't you listen to everyone we know? You and I are in love, we just don't know it," quoted Harry.

"Exactly, it's perfect. Everyone thinks we already are a couple, why not pretend, for your gran's sake. Please Harry, let me do this for you, for your gran," she pleaded.

Harry knew Ginny admired his grandmother and mother, and she was considered one of the family; always invited to spend time with them at Potter manor. "Do you really think we can do this; pull this off?" he asked her, his voice hopeful.

Ginny nodded excitedly.

"What about your family? I don't want to lie to them, but if they hear about us as a couple, they'll want to know details. I can't lie to your parents, Gin, but this isn't my secret to tell. My gran doesn't want anyone to know, except my parents," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Mum and Dad are leaving tomorrow to visit Bill and Fleur in Paris. They'll be there for at least a month, Mum wants to spend time with her granddaughters, and they'll want to stay for Bill's birthday. If we still have to keep the secret when they return, well, we'll just pretend for them, too," she decided.

Harry looked doubtful. "What about the rest of your brothers?"

Ginny shrugged. "I rarely see Percy, and Audrey is too well mannered to ask me directly. The twins and Ron both know we're close, so I can shrug them off as the usual rumours if they ask me directly."

"Um, you do realise if we do this, we may have to kiss, and touch," said Harry, suddenly realising this.

Ginny looked taken aback. "Oh, yeah, I guess we will. Well, we already hug a lot, and we have kissed before, remember," she grinned.

Harry grimaced. "We played Spin the Wand, and I also kissed Hermione Granger that night, yuk. Thanks for reminding me," he said, disgustedly.

Ginny grinned. "At least you didn't respond to my kisses that way, in fact, I'd almost say you liked them. Nice to know I kiss better than the Head Girl, although Ron quite liked hers." Hermione Granger, a year ahead of Harry, had been coerced into a game with several of her fellow Gryffindors. Ginny's brother Ron had developed quite the crush on her after that night. They'd been a couple ever since.

"Harry, I'm sure your parents and grandparents don't expect us to snog in front of them. We'll be fine with a peck on the lips, or the cheek," said Ginny.

"We do that now," agreed Harry. He recalled the night they played Spin the Wand, and Ginny was right, her kisses had been nice. Harry had ignored the sparks her kisses caused, but spent sleepless nights wondering why Ginny's easy kisses were better than Cho's passionate ones.

"Exactly, which is why it practically has to be me," said Ginny, her eyes shining.

"Do you really think we can pull this off. If we get caught, it will only upset my gran even more," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes dimmed. "Of course we can. Harry, I won't let you down. I want to do this for your gran, for your family. I want to be there to help you through this. You're my best friend, Harry. I do love you, you know that, don't you?" she pleaded.

Harry nodded. "I know, I love you, too. So, we're doing this?"

Ginny nodded, sitting back. She swung her feet onto his lap. "Would my sweety darling please rub my feet?" she teased.

"Anything for my snookums," replied Harry, and they both burst out laughing.

"We can do this, Harry," assured Ginny. "Together, we can do anything."

"We'll go to Potter Manor tomorrow, and tell them the good news," nodded Harry, rubbing her feet.

Ginny moaned appreciatively. "Keep that up and I'll love you for real," she told him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon plotting, before leaving to go to dinner at the Burrow, to farewell Molly and Arthur. Molly was ecstatic at the thought of seeing her new granddaughter, Dominique.

She sent home enough food to keep Harry and Ginny going for the two or three weeks she expected to be away. They placed it in their freezer, then went to bed.

Tomorrow, they'd Floo to Potter manor, and it would begin.

Harry and Ginny, a couple. The things you did for love.

A/N SO there you have it, the wizarding war still happened and Barry Trotter is the Boy Who Lived!


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the Potters

Harry waited for Ginny to exit the fire-place. He took her hand. "You sure, Ginny?"

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Absolutely."

He lead her through the lounge, down the hall and into the open kitchen/breakfast room. As expected, his family was there, except his sister.

"Harry, Ginny." His mother greeted them happily, whilst James nodded, his mouth full.

Harry and Ginny smiled at his parents, before looking over at his grandparents.

"Mum, Dad, Gran, Grandpa...we have something to tell you," said Harry.

Ginny squeezed his hand again, in silent support.

"Yes, dear," encouraged his grandmother, Euphemia Potter.

Harry took a deep breath. "We're engaged!"

There was silence, then chairs scraped as both Euphemia and Lily rushed to the happy couple. "Oh my darlings, it's the best news," cried Harry's grandmother, taking Ginny's face in her hands and kissing her forehead.

"Harry, that's wonderful, but...we had no idea the two of you were even involved," said Lily, releasing Harry and swapping places with her mother-in-law to hug Ginny.

"It's my fault, Mrs Potter. With all my brothers teasing me about my boyfriends, I asked Harry to keep it quiet. He's been wanting to tell you for ages, and we agreed to wait till I got back from my latest assignment," said Ginny, embracing the older woman. "I returned home last night."

"Spent the night getting reaquainted, hey son," quipped James, hugging him.

"Dad, please," flushed Harry. He was not going to think about sex with Ginny. She was his best friend, who he had kissed, that's all.

"Come here, girlie," beckoned Harry's grandfather.

Ginny grinned; it was an old argument between them. One of the first times she had gone to Potter manor, Harry's grandpa had called her that, and she been quite intimidated by him, until she saw the glint of amusement in his eyes. That had made her mad, and she had put her hands on her hips and had told him off, telling him her name was Ginny, and if he couldn't use it, she would definitely NOT respond to 'girlie'. She'd been seven at the time.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, affectionately, throwing her arms around him.

"Yet here you are," grinned the old man, "right where I want you." He looked at Harry. "Potters and red heads! Good to see you continuing the tradition, Harry, my boy," he praised. He beckoned to Harry.

Harry joined him and Ginny. Monty flung his other arm around Harry. "This is the best news, and it calls for a celebration. Myron, champagne!" he bellowed to his house elf, who nodded and disappeared to the wine cellar.

"Champagne for breakfast?" teased Ginny, threading her arm through his. "Harry, we have to make this a regular Sunday morning thing."

Monty laughed. "The two of you should join us for Sunday brunch every week," he agreed, and allowed Ginny to lead him to the table.

Harry spotted his mother and grandmother dabbing their eyes. "Come on, ladies, no tears," he said, hugging them both.

"Happy tears, my darling boy," whispered Euphemia. "You have no idea how much I'd hoped for this."

Harry tried to smile bravely, for he knew exactly what this meant to his gran. Lily patted his cheeks, making him feel like he was five years old. At that moment, Harry knew he had done the right thing.

"It means a lot to have your blessing," said Ginny.

Euphemia slid into the chair next to her. "Of course you do, my dear. Now, have you set a wedding date?"

Harry looked at Ginny in alarm. While they had agreed to pretend to be engaged, they hadn't thought about any wedding talk.

"Not yet," said Ginny, easily. She looked at Harry. "I want to call him my fiance for awhile, before I call him my husband." She had been through the wedding hoopla with most of her brothers, so knew what to expect.

Lily and Euphemia nodded happily. "How did he propose? Oh, the ring! Let me see it," gushed Lily.

Ginny quickly slipped on the makeshift engagement ring they'd decided on. "Ta-dah!" she said, bring out her hand.

They all looked eagerly at it. "It-it looks like a Snitch," said Lily, taken aback.

Ginny nodded happily, looking at the ring. "It is. It's the Snitch he caught in his sixth year, when he was captain and I was vice captain. The Snitch that sealed victory for Gryffindor."

"Oh," said Euphemia, looking a bit disappointed. "How sweet."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Harry and I really worked hard together that year, to make the team a success. So that's what this ring means to me. Harry and I, a team, together." In their deception together, too.

Lily and Euphemia shared a look. "And the proposal, dear?" asked Euphemia, hoping her grandson had got that part right, at least.

"We had just finished tea at the Burrow and decided to go for a fly. Harry encouraged me to go up first, which I thought was kind of strange, but I flew up, and when I looked down to see where he was, I saw he had written on the pitch, _'Will you marry me?'_ It was so romantic," gushed Ginny.

"Until you nearly fell off your broom," said Harry, chuckling and getting caught up in all this make believe.

"You would have caught me," said Ginny, winking. "My hero."

"Well done, son. A girl always remembers her proposal," said James, patting his son on the back.

"Oh, I bet your parents are thrilled," said Lily, thinking of Molly Weasley.

"Actually, we haven't told them yet," said Ginny, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Once I said yes, Harry Apparated us home to celebrate. Mum and Dad left this morning for Paris. We were going to wait and tell you together, but we couldn't keep our happiness to ourselves," she said.

"Well, son," said Monty, looking at James, "first thing tomorrow you take Harry to the family vaults, there's plenty of family jewellery down there."

James nodded back at his father. "What about the rubies and diamond one?" he asked.

"You read my mind, son," agreed Monty. "With her colouring, it would suit her to a tee."

"Erm, I wanted to get Ginny a ring on my own," said Harry, proudly.

Myron returned with champagne, thus cutting that conversation off, although Ginny was looking at Harry in despair. They had never contemplated engagement gifts.

"You've given me the gift of Harry, I don't need more," said Ginny, firmly.

"Nonsense, my dear. The Potter men love hard, and treat their women right. The jewels are just sitting in the vault, when they should be out, worn, being appreciated," boomed Monty.

Ginny nodded in agreement. Being a curse breaker sometimes meant finding treasures that had been hidden for ages, sometimes decades. It seemed a waste to acquire something so beautiful and precious, then stash it in a vault.

Myron and a female elf placed platters of bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and hash browns on the table, then filled flutes with champagne and orange juice.

"Mimosas, perfect Myron, thank you," said Euphemia. The house elf bowed and disappeared.

"To the happy couple," toasted Monty, raising his glass.

"To love, Potter style," quipped James.

"To my grandson, who has made me so happy. Welcome to the family, Ginny," toasted Euphemia.

"To Harry and Ginny," said Lily, beaming at them both.

Harry and Ginny exchanged guilty looks, but raised their glasses. "Thank you, all," said Harry.

"Have you told your sister?" Lily asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, I wanted to tell her face to face. She's returning tonight from Wales, isn't she?"

Lily nodded happily. "Oh, she'll be thrilled."

"Who'll be thrilled about what?" asked Sirius, entering the kitchen. "Oh, good, just in time for brunch-and mimosas? Are we celebrating?" he asked, bending down to kiss Euphemia on the cheek. She had been the mother in his life since he left his estranged family home at fourteen.

"Sit down, my boy, sit down," said Monty, pointing to a seat near Harry. "Yes, we're celebrating. My wonderful grandson is engaged to this marvellous girl," he said proudly.

"Harry, Ginny, really?" asked Sirius, slapping his godson on the back, then hugging him. "And when were you going to tell me, your godfather?" he teased.

"Don't you mean, dogfather?" teased Ginny. Her smile softened. "You were next on our list."

Sirius looked at her. "I thought you were going to wait for me, Red?" he teased.

Ginny flushed, while James laughed. "It's mean to remind me of my crush on you, Sirius. Besides, I was going through a 'bad boy' stage, and you were very appealing back then," she said, affectionately. "For an older man, that is!

"Old man! And what am I, a banana?" protested Sirius, winking at her. "Maybe I was waiting for you to grow up and get over your crush?"

"I was thirteen," protested Ginny, laughing. "I even had a crush on Harry when I was eleven," she said.

"Damn, you beat me to her even then," said Sirius, pouting at Harry.

"Like you could keep up with me now, Black," quipped Ginny. Monty laughed, slapping his knee.

Sirius shook his head. "Today I'm not Black, I'm Green. Green with envy. Congratulations, you two. I hope you are as happy as your grandparents and your parents, Harry." He toasted them joyously.

"Thanks, me too," said Harry.

"You've got your hands full with this one, Harry," said Monty. "She's feisty. Red heads!"

"Maybe I'll dye my hair black, or start using a glamour," grinned Ginny. "I could ask Tonks for ideas."

"Don't you dare, I love your hair colour," said Harry. He flushed when everyone looked at him in surprise, especially Ginny. He didn't even know he felt that way, it had just slipped out.

"Let's eat," suggested Euphemia, "then we can make some plans after," she said to Lily, who nodded.

Ginny and Harry shared a look. So far, so good.

 **HGHGHGHG**

Harry and Ginny tried to get away from Potter manor two hours later. Ginny had been hustled away by Lily and Euphemia to discuss an engagement party, which Ginny quickly vetoed on the grounds her parents and brothers still didn't know. When they started discussing wedding dresses, and Harry's gran brought out some family jewels, asking Ginny to consider wearing, Ginny knew she had to get out of there. She excused herself to go to the loo.

Harry was outside with his father, grandfather and godfather; the three most important men in his life.

"You made your mother and grandmother very happy with this news, Harry," said James.

"I know, Dad," said Harry. That alone had made it all worth it.

"We've always thought you and Ginny would be good together, and you know we love her already," said James.

"And the two of you, denying it all these years-you dog," teased Sirius.

"Enough teasing. Harry, my boy, a wife needs a house, a home. Have you given any thought to life after the wedding? After all, you'll soon be having young ones around," said his grandfather.

"We haven't really discussed that yet. We'll probably stay in the flat for awhile, save some money before we look for a house," said Harry. It was what he had always planned, when his hypothetical love came along.

"Nonsense, my boy. I can cash in some of my shares, enough for a down payment on a house, just to get you started," offered Monty.

"NO! I mean, that's very generous, and we'll certainly consider it, thanks Grandpa, but Ginny and I are pretty determined to get what we can afford." Harry was quite firm about that. He had never wanted to be dependent on the family fortune.

"You could always move in here, save even more money. You'd have your own wing, so you'd have privacy. Ah, I remember what it was like to be a newlywed," sighed his grandpa.

"Me too, good times," agreed James.

Harry grimaced. Sirius, seeing the look on his face, let out a bark of laughter. "You're traumatising the boy. Now me, I much prefer being footloose and fancy free," he said.

"In other words, decent women run a mile when they see you coming," quipped Harry, making his dad laugh.

"It's not the decent women I'm chasing, Cub," teased Sirius. Harry grinned.

Myron suddenly appeared. "Beg pardon, Master Harry, but Miss Weasley is ready to leave."

"Thanks, Myron, will you tell her I'm heading back to the house, please," said Harry.

"Very good, sir," bowed Myron and returned to convey his message.

"Leaving already? I was hoping you'd stick around for dinner, then you could tell Rosie your news," said Monty.

"Dad, they just got engaged," said James. "I'm sure they want to spend some time alone, and Ginny just got back."

"I suppose so. Very well, my boy, go to your fiancee. Bring her over to the manor for dinner one night, won't you?" asked Monty.

"Sure, Grandpa, we'd love it," said Harry, hugging him goodbye. He turned to his own dad, hugging him too.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," his dad whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Dad," said Harry softly. "That means a lot."

"Little Harry's growing up, taking a wife, soon she'll be popping out kids," said Sirius, gruffly. He pulled Harry into a hug too. "Congrats again, kiddo."

He'd nodded and left them, hurrying back to the house, and trying to ignore the men's quips about hurrying to see Ginny.

Ginny had looked up in relief when he came to find her. His gran and mum looked up. "Time to go, I'm afraid," he said.

"Oh do you have to go," sighed his gran. Lily looked disappointed too.

"Can't you wait to see your sister?" she implored.

Harry turned to see Ginny discreetly shaking her head. "Sorry, I want some alone time with my fiance," he said. His voice was husky from walking so quickly.

Ginny stared at him, then blushed fiercely, something she hadn't done since she was eleven. Then she giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Lily and Euphemia smiled indulgently. "Of course you do, my dear. Come here," she said, holding out her arms.

Both Ginny and Harry went into them. "I am so very happy for the both of you," she said, kissing their cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter," said Ginny.

"Now, dear, you're family. You can call me Gran, and Monty, Grandpa, like Harry and Rosie," offered Euphemia.

"Okay, Gran," said Ginny. She never knew her real grandmother, who had died when she was a baby, and she had always envied Harry his wonderful grandparents.

"Mum, you're hogging them," said Lily. She too offered them a hug. "We'll be in touch soon," she said.

"Grandpa invited us to dinner one night," Harry told her.

"Excellent, we'll see you then, dears," cried Euphemia, waving them off as they Flooed home.

They left the fireplace and pretty much collapsed on the sofas. "Well, that went well," said Harry. When Ginny didn't reply, he looked over at her. "Gin?"

Ginny wiped her eyes. "You're family is so wonderful, Harry. They were so happy for us. I just can't imagine your gran..." She shook her head, unable to say the words.

"I know," nodded Harry, sadly. "We did the right thing, though...didn't we?"

"I'd do it again, just to see the look on your grandparents face," said Ginny. She looked at him. "So what is my fiance cooking me for tea tonight?" she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Your amazing fiance is taking a Shepherd's pie out of the freezer with his own hands," teased Harry, " and will duck down the shops to get some chips to go with it."

"See, this is why I love you," teased Ginny. She sighed. "I don't suppose you want to swap, and clean the bathroom for me?"

"Nope, sorry. I love ya lots, but not that much," he said, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween

They were just finishing their easy dinner when the Floo flared and Rose rushed out.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she squealed when she saw them both. "I am so excited about this."

"Really, we had no idea," said Harry, rolling his eyes at Ginny.

She laughed, as Rose threw herself into Ginny's arms. "This is amazing. My best friend and my brother," she cried.

"So I guess you're okay with it," drawled Harry, then grimaced as he caught Rose just in time. "Merlin, what are they feeding you in Wales, you're ten tonnes heavier."

"Okay with it? Harry, this is the most brilliant thing I've ever heard. I mean, I hoped and I even prayed for this! Okay, I was only eleven or twelve then, but even then I-"

"Rose, breathe," instructed Harry.

"-knew there was something between you two. I mean, sure you had that thing with, ugh, Cho, and you Ginny, you dated that Quidditch jerk, ack, but all along-" Rose continued on, barely stopping to take a breath.

 _'Ack?'_ , mouthed Ginny to Harry, questioningly.

He nodded. "Definitely ack," he said, grinning. He'd hated the guy, who acted one way when he was with Ginny and another, not so nice way, when she wasn't. He'd heard stories of him with other girls, and had overheard him bragging about how far he had gone with Ginny. He'd scored a Bat Bogey hex from Ginny for that, for she had been with him under his Invisibility cloak at the time. Harry decided not to add to his humiliation, but had stuck close to Ginny for a good while after that.

"-and now you're engaged, and I'm so happy for you. I will be a bridesmaid, won't I, Ginny? It's me and Luna, right? Not any of your prissy sisters-in-law," said Rose.

"Rose, breathe," yelled Harry and Ginny.

Rose stopped talking and looked between them. "You guys, you even talk together," she giggled. "Show me the ring," she ordered.

Ginny obligingly held out her hand. Rose took a look. "It's...cute. Mum and Gran told me the story. I guess it will do for now."

"I love it," said Ginny, looking at her makeshift ring. Looking at it brought back wonderful memories.

"Dad's taking you to the vaults tomorrow, so no doubt you'll be wearing something a bit sparklier tomorrow night," grinned Rose.

Ginny looked worriedly at Harry, who nodded sheepishly. She gulped. "That's nice," she said, glaring at Harry when Rose turned to look at him. He shrugged hopelessly back at her.

"Grandpa said he offered to let you move into Potter Manor to save money for a home of your own, but you refused. Why, Harry? It would be fun to have you both there," she pleaded.

Harry shook his head. "We want to make it ourselves, without relying on the family money. I make enough money to support a wife," he said, defensively.

"I make a decent wage too, and will earn more if I pass my apprenticeship," said Ginny, coming to stand next to him. "Rose, we appreciate your family wanting to help us, but we'd rather do this ourselves, or at least, try to. We always know your family would help us if we needed it," she said.

"Well, Mum's talking about setting up a wedding fund for you, and her and Gran are going to suggest the wedding take place at the manor," she warned.

Harry and Ginny exchanged another worried look. Rose caught this one, and laughed.

"Oh, that's nothing. Grandpa's already thinking about setting up accounts for your children. Baby Potter one and two at this stage," she grinned. "Dad told him he was reasonably sure that Ginny didn't want seven like her mum."

Ginny paled. "He's right," she said, determinedly.

Rose laughed. "Look, I'm going to go. Mum said you two lovebirds will want to be alone. Ginny, we'll catch up again soon?"

Ginny nodded. Rose hugged them both again. "Oh, I still can hardly believe it. My best friend and my brother. I love you both, so much, and now you're together, and-"

"Bye, Rose," said Harry, waving.

Rose grinned. "I'm waffling, aren't I? All right, love birds, I'm going. Don't do anything I wouldn't," she called out as she Flooed away, laughing.

"Brat!" said Ginny, affectionately. She turned to look at Harry, then collapsed onto the sofa again. Harry knew how she felt. He watched her, seeing the conflicting looks on her face.

"So, do you feel as guilty as I do?" she asked, unhappily.

Harry nodded.

"They're all so happy, and, Merlin, your parents want to give me jewels, and your grandparents want to give us money for a house, and our kids. Our _kids,_ Harry," cried Ginny.

"I know, I know. But Ginny, you saw my gran," reminded Harry.

" _Our g_ ran," corrected Ginny, with a smile.

"Our gran," nodded Harry. "I have never seen her happier. Please, Ginny, do this, for me, for her?" He moved to kneel in front of her.

Ginny looked down at him. "You know I will," she said, softly. She smiled at him. "She did look happy, didn't she?"

"You'd hardly know she was sick, would you?" asked Harry, sadly. He lay his head on her knee.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting way. "She's an amazing woman. I almost wish this was real, so I could always call her my gran," she said. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Merlin, what if your family hate me when they find out, after she ..." She couldn't say the words.

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "They'll be grateful you offered to make Gran's last weeks happy ones, I'm sure of it. I won't let them blame you, Ginny. I promise."

Those two words were sacred to Harry and Ginny, so when one of them said that to the other, they knew it to be true. "I believe you, Harry," she said. "So, what are we going to call our kids?" she quipped.

Harry chuckled, and they talked long into the night, coming up with crazy combinations.

 **/*/*/*/***

The next two weeks passed quickly. They were both heavily involved in their work, although Ginny was waiting for news of her next assignment. She and Rose went to the spa for beauty treatments on her day off and met Harry for lunch. They dined at Potter Manor twice that first week, to Monty and Euphemia's delight. Then Harry got caught up in his passion for a breakthrough in the Wolfsbane potion, and refused to leave the laboratory until all test results were checked. He came home in a daze at two in the morning, having worked non stop from seven the previous morning. Luckily, Ginny had left a plate of food out for him, under a warming charm, and he gobbled it down. He then fell into bed, fully clothed and slept for twelve hours straight.

They invited George and Angelina over to dinner one night, a regular occurrence. The two couples got along well, and just the fact that George asked no questions about their relationship seemed to mean that the news of their _'engagement'_ hadn't gotten out – yet!

He and Ginny went to a Halloween party at the Leaky Cauldron with some of their Hogwarts friends. It was a costume party, and an excited Harry had dragged Ginny to a Muggle costume shop. Harry decided to dress as Superman, and tried to explain to Ginny just who he was. He then tried to convince Ginny to dress as Wonder Woman, and he nearly had when she spied something. "Who's this?" she asked, grabbing the costume.

"Harley Quinn," said the shop owner. "She's really cool, a bad-ass, " He showed Ginny a picture.

"I want to be her," said Ginny, decisively.

"Then you should be the Joker, man," said the shop owner, to Harry. He brought out the Joker costume, a purple suit and a green hair wig.

Ginny grinned wickedly. "This is going to be brilliant," she said.

"Looks like we're taking these two," sighed Harry, gesturing to the Joker and Harley Quinn costumes.

"You're a lucky dude," whispered the shop owner, as Ginny wandered over to look at some other ones. "Your woman is hot! Take a photo of her and show me when you return the costumes, and I'll knock twenty bucks off the hire," he offered.

Harry shoved the money at the man. "No, thanks," he said, curtly.

"Harry, look," said Ginny, holding up a child's costume of Batman. "For Teddy. Wouldn't he look adorable?"

"Let's go, Gin," said Harry, taking her hand and ushering her out the store, barely giving her time to hang the child's costume up. He just wanted to get her away from that pervy git.

So here they were, surrounded by witches, school girls and Quidditch stars. Some had also hired their outfits from a Muggle shop as Harry saw vampires and ghouls, as well as other super heros of the Muggle world. Neville had come as Dumbledore, complete with a long white beard.

It was fun catching up with their friends. Ginny's brother Ron was dressed in his Chudley Cannon's gear, with his girlfriend, Hermione, dressed as Cleopatra. Lavender Brown was dressed as a Playboy Bunny, with her boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan dressed as Hugh Hefner. Parvati Patil was dressed as Catwoman, while her sister Padma and Padma's boyfriend, Dean Thomas were dressed as pirates. Neville's girlfriend, Hannah Abbot was dressed as a sexy witch.

"So Harry," began Neville, as the two sipped their Butterbeers and watched their girlfriends dancing. "I heard some interesting news the other day. Seems my gran had lunch with your gran, and she was very excited to tell my gran about your engagement," he grinned.

Harry groaned inside. He should have thought of this; his grandmother had a small group of friends she lunched with regularly. Naturally she'd be excited to share news of her grandson's engagement with her closest friends.

"Look Nev, can you do me a favour. When you see your gran tomorrow, can you please ask her not to say anything to anybody else?" asked Harry, almost desperately.

"So it's true, then?" asked Neville.

Harry hesitated. "We don't want to announce anything till Ginny's parents return from Paris. You know Mrs Weasley would be upset if everyone knew before she did," he said.

"You didn't ask her parent's permission, did you?" asked Neville.

 _Crap!_ "Erm, it all happened so suddenly, the night before they left. I didn't have time," he thought hurriedly, remembering Ginny's story to his family.

"Well, it's about time is all I can say. Merlin knows, we all had bets on the two of you getting together long before we left Hogwarts," chuckled Neville.

"Nev, please, this is urgent. Please go see your gran tomorrow, and ask her not to say anything. It's really important," implored Harry, not even thinking about what Neville had said.

"Sure Harry, no worries. I guess I should tell Mum, too. Your Mum told mine, you know they work together," grinned Neville.

Harry groaned. This could so easily get out of hand. He looked around, almost sensing a Howler from Mrs Weasley approaching him.

"And the winner for best female costume is- Parvati Patil, as Catwoman," announced Lee Jordan, dressed in groovy disco clothing, complete with an afro wig.

Whistles and hoots accompanied Parvati as she came to collect her prize. She posed with Lee as Colin Creevy, dressed as Dr Who, snapped a photo.

"And the winner for best male costume is- Neville Longbottom, as our very own Professor Dumbledore," announced Lee.

"Actually, I'm Gandalf, from Lord of the Rings," said Neville to Lee.

"Tomayto, tomahtoe," shrugged Lee, handing Neville his prize. Again, Colin snapped a photo.

"And finally, couple of the night is-" Harry could see Lavender primping, obviously expecting to win. "-Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, as the Joker and Harley Quinn," announced Lee. Applause and hoots accompanied the announcement.

"It'll be so much easier when it's simply Harry and Ginny Potter," teased Neville in an undertone to Harry.

"Come on, Harry," cried Ginny, grabbing his hand and leading him to the front.

"Congratulations, you've won a week away for two. Meals and accomadation all paid for, in picturesque Santorini," said Lee." He handed the information over to Harry. "Your Portkey is inside, you have six months to use it. Just tap the Portkey to activate it, then you have a two minute countdown. Everything else you need to know is in there. Congratulations, great costumes," he said.

"Smile please," said Colin. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him and stuck two fingers at him as he clicked, just like the pictue she had been shown by the jerk in the shop. Harry didn't even have to smile, his painted on smile did it for him.

Their friends surrounded them, congratulating them. Harry tried, for the umpteenth time that night, to explain exactly who their characters were.

"Well, looks like you got your honeymoon covered," said Neville, softly, gesturing to their prize.

Harry groaned. He wanted to tell Neville the truth, but he dare not, especially here. Merlin knew who could be listening.

Ginny came and grabbed him, dragging him out to the dance floor. He laughed as she did some crazy moves, and he tried to copy her.

For awhile, they were just two friends, out for a good night with their friends. And that was enough, for now.


	5. Chapter 5 News from the Weasleys

October departed and November rolled in. Christmas decorations began appearing in shop windows, making Harry aware of time dwindling for his gran.

Ginny had left on an assignment the previous weekend, so Harry spent the entire weekend at Potter manor. His sister Rose was home too, and the family spent precious time together. Unfortunately for Harry, a lot of talk was about his and Ginny's future.

"Can't you owl her parents," grumbled Monty. "We've got the announcement all written and ready to go. Your mother even has a room on standby for the party," he said.

"We can pay for a Portkey to Paris if you like," suggested Euphemia. "I'm sure Ginny is missing her parents, and would like to see her eldest brother and his family. You could break the news to them then, and then we can send the announcement to the Prophet, and finally add a date."

"They should be home soon, just another week or two," said Harry, feeling the pressure. "Besides, Gin is away on assignment for another few days, then she's working here in London for Gringott's till the New Year," he said.

"Well, bring her over once she returns, we have a lot to discuss," said Monty.

"Yes, I can't hold the booking for a party forever, they need it for all the Christmas parties," agreed Lily.

Harry felt a sense of foreboding. It was like the day they went to the Potter family vaults to look at jewellery. James kept showing him various jewels, and although he'd seen one he thought would suit Ginny perfectly, he told his father he needed to think about it.

Harry knew his parents and grandparents were getting frustrated about keeping the secret. He had noticed wedding magazines laying about the manor, and he'd overheard his grandfather telling Myron to spruce the garden up, in anticipation of a party. Ginny's absence gave him some respite from having to make plans, but she was due back tomorrow.

"Perhaps we should leave it till the New Year," suggested Harry, hoping to buy himself some time. Until he saw his mother and grandfather exchange looks with his grandmother, and he remembered they were running out of time. "I'll talk to Ginny," he hurriedly said.

His grandmother nodded happily. "Convince her, dear," she said, simply.

James and Sirius entered the lounge. "Hey, Harry, Gin back yet?" asked James.

"Tomorrow. She's due back tomorrow," he said, curtly.

"I think someone's missing his fiance," teased Sirius. Harry scowled at him. "Probably doesn't like sleeping alone any more," he said to James. The two men chortled, making Harry frown.

"Hey, we're still going to see Rosie's match, aren't we?" asked James to Harry. "Us five?"

"Mum's coming, too?" asked Harry.

James nodded. "It's a big match for the Harpies. The top two sides, it should be good."

"Well, count us in, you know Gin loves Quidditch and is a big Harpies fan," said Harry.

"What are you planning to do when she comes home? Any plans?" asked James.

Harry nodded. "We're going to take Teddy to Muggle London and have his photo taken with Santa. It's our present to Remus and Tonks. We'll take him to the toy shops to see what takes his fancy, so we know what to get him for Christmas," he said, enthusiastically. Time with his godson was amazing, and both he and Ginny looked forward to taking him for the whole day. Ginny had even suggested asking Tonks if he could sleep over.

"Good practice for you both," nodded James.

"Well, at least they're getting practice in making the babies," teased Sirius, nudging him.

Harry sighed. Everything came back to their fake future. "Sirius," he warned. He didn't like Sirius talking about him and Ginny like that. Thoughts of him and Ginny had become to invade his dreams, as his fake future appeared to him, night after night. The dreams were so real, so amazing, that he didn't want to wake.

/*/*/*/*

Harry woke the next morning to the tapping of an owl. He groaned, just wanting five more minutes with his dream future. But it wasn't to be, as the tapping got more insistent, so Harry rolled out of bed, quite disgruntled.

"You interrupted my dream wedding, I hope you know," he groused to the owl, who merely blinked. Harry went to take the letter from it, but it pecked at his hand.

"Ouch! Damn bird," said Harry, rubbing his fingers where he had nipped. Harry saw the letter was addressed to Ginny. "She's not home, yet. You can either leave it with me or come back later," he told the owl.

The owl seemed to consider the offer, and hesitatingly held out it's talon. "Good choice," said Harry, sarcastically. He took the letter and lay it on his bedside table.

The owl hooted as Harry was about to get back into bed, hoping to return to his dreams. "Now what?" he asked it.

The owl dipped it's wing as if gesturing to the pack of owl treats he kept close to the window, for situations like this. "Fine, here, take the whole bloody lot," he said, tossing the packet at her.

"Hoo, hoo," hooted the owl, in reproach, grabbing the packet and flying off. Harry sighed, knowing he shouldn't have taken his frustration out on the owl. She was a beauty, too. Snowy white and obviously intelligent.

"Sorry Snowy, " he yelled, but she was gone.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny Flooed in shortly before lunch. She looked refreshed, but happy to be home. She quickly unpacked, while Harry sorted his laundry to wash. Then the two went out for lunch at the nearest pub, as Harry brought her up to date on all that she missed.

She told him about her latest assignment as they waited for their meals. Harry watched her animated face, her hand gestures, as she talked. She truly had grown into a beautiful woman, so why was he just noticing this now? If she were really his girlfriend, he would be proud to claim her as his own, proud to have her wear his ring.

" - and the museum in Cairo is going to display the artifacts we found," finished Ginny, proudly.

"Hmm? Oh, great, that's great," said Harry, quickly taking a drink.

"You barely heard a word I said, did you?" she asked. She too, took a sip. "What have you been up to? How's work?" she asked.

"Frustrating. Just when I thought we were looking at a breakthrough on the Wolfsbane, it didn't work out. The test results matched the ones from the previous test," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know that means a lot to you," she said, patting his hand.

He nodded. "I caught up with Ron and Hermione for dinner one night at theirs. They're both busy at work. Ron barely stopped talking about Quidditch, what with the finals coming up." Ron worked for the Department of Magical Game and Sports, while Hermione worked at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, are we still going to see Rose play?" asked Ginny, hopefully.

Harry nodded, laughing at Ginny's fist pump.

"Tonks is happy for us to take Teddy to London, but she's not sure he's ready for a sleepover. I think both she and Remus are looking forward to a day together, just them," he said, moving the glasses as their meals were laid down in front of them.

"Do you think they'll have more kids? Teddy is nearly four now," asked Ginny.

Harry swallowed. "I'm not sure. You know how worried Remus was during Tonks' pregnancy with Teddy. I don't know if either of them want to go through all that again," said Harry.

Ginny nodded as she chewed. "I can't imagine what it would be like being an only child, though," she said finally. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that reminds me, a letter came for you this morning. I think it's from your mum," he said.

"Oh, good, it's probably letting me know when they're coming home," she said cheerfully. "Mum will want help getting the Burrow ready for Christmas," she said.

"Do you have much shopping to do when we take Teddy to London?" he asked.

She nodded. "Some, but it will keep if Teddy is getting irritable. It will be a big day for him," she said.

"We can go another time if we have to cut it short because of Teddy," said Harry.

Ginny agreed. "The main thing is to get his picture taken, and go to the toy store. Maybe stopping for lunch after that will give him a break, and he'll be able to go on. Let's just see how he goes," she suggested.

They concentrated on their meals for a bit, accepting the waitress' offer of re-filling their drinks. As they nearly finished, Ginny looked at Harry.

"How's your gran doing?" she asked.

"She's really looking forward to Christmas, keeps mentioning having the family all together," said Harry.

"She says that every year," teased Ginny, gently.

"I know, but now...sometimes I want to blurt out to her that I know, you know?" he asked, rhetorically.

Ginny leaned over the table to grab his hand. "This is the way she wants it. We should honour that."

"I know," he sighed. He looked at her. "Do you want to go over there for dinner. You know we're always welcome, even if all they talk about is the engagement party," he said.

"Sure. I have to say, Mum and Dad being away brought us some time, but I think the jig is about to be up. We'll have to come up with something else to delay our party, or tell Mum and Dad and ask them to go along with the deception," said Ginny, unhappily.

"I know. Let's not think about it for now, though. Shall we go?" he asked, and when she nodded, they left and did a bit of shopping for the week ahead.

/*/*/*/*

Harry meant to give Ginny the letter as soon as they returned home, but after they put away their groceries, they received a fire-call from Rose. After the usual family catch ups with Harry, she asked to speak to Ginny. Harry left the two girls talking Chaser tactics, and went to his room. He saw the letter and tucked it in his pocket to give to Ginny after, but then completely forgot.

They Flooed to Potter Manor to find Harry's parents had gone out with Frank and Alice Longbottom to a movie, then dinner. Fleamonnt and Euphemia were delighted to have the two of them to dinner, and it was as they were going into the dining room that Harry remembered the letter.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I forgot to give you your letter, here," he said, handing it over.

"It's fine," said Ginny, taking it and looking at it. "Yes, it's from Mum," she said.

"Go ahead and open it," encouraged Monty.

"Thank you," said Ginny, sitting down and opening the letter. "Oh no!" she cried, after reading the first few lines.

"What is it, my dear? Nothing wrong with Molly or Arthur, I hope," said Euphemia, holding her hand up to stop Myron from serving just yet.

Ginny continued reading. "It seems as though Victoire has Dragon Pox, quite a bad case, and the whole house is quarantined for weeks," she read. She put down the letter. " My parents won't be home for Christmas!"

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. I'm sure you'll miss them terribly, I know how Molly loves Christmas at the Burrow," said Euphemia.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, and you're part of our family now. You'll come here for the day, that's all there is to do," said Monty.

"Grandpa, Ginny will see want to see her other brothers," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Charlie's not coming home, either, and apparantly Ron and Percy have already said they'd spend the day with their in-laws," said Ginny, reading further down the letter. She resolved to go and see the twins in the morning to see what their plans were.

"As will you, my dear. Why, we can certainly use all hands on deck to get this place ready for our Christmas celebrations," said Monty, gesturing to the house.

"Oh, yes, I'd love you to help Lily and myself with some of the cooking. We do some baking to take to those that have to stay in St Mungo's for the holidays, poor souls. It must be terrible to be that ill that you can't be with your loved ones for Christmas," she sighed. She gestured for Myron to start serving.

Harry noticed Ginny was quiet during the meal, just smiling and nodding when questioned. Her gaze kept drifting to the letter she'd left on the table, and he knew it was troubling her. The Weasleys were close, like the Potters, and he couldn't imagine not seeing any of his family for Christmas.

"Damn, that means the engagement party will be put off even longer," sighed Monty, when Ginny had excused herself to go to the loo.

" Grandpa, it can't be helped," said Harry.

" I know, I know, it's just-we don't have much time," said Monty.

" Fleamont Potter!" scolded Euphemia, shooting a look at him, then Harry.

Monty had the grace to look apologetic. " Right, sorry, my dear."

Harry looked between the two. Should he ask? Would they tell him? He didn't get the chance because Ginny returned.

" Harry, are you ready to go?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Already? It's still quite early," said Euphemia, looking at her watch.

" I'm sorry, the time difference is really catching up with me, and I'd like to write a letter to my parents and get it off tonight," said Ginny, hugging the older woman.

" Of course, dear, we understand," beamed Euphemia.

" We'll keep you so busy around here you won't have time to miss your parents," said Monty, as he hugged her too.

" You'll be sick of the sight of me," laughed Ginny.

" What man would be sick of looking at a pretty young girl," scoffed Monty.

" Hey, stop flirting with my girl," teased Harry, flinging an arm around her shoulders.

" Now, Harry, there's nothing like a little harmless flirting. Please, keep going, Grandpa," laughed Ginny.

" Ah, if only I were twenty years younger," sighed Monty, with a wink at his wife.

" You'd still be thirty five, forty years too old," quipped Euphemia.

Harry and Ginny laughed. " I'm perfectly happy with this Potter, thank you," she said, pinching Harry's cheeks.

" Ow, thanks," laughed Harry, rubbing his cheeks.

" Go on with you, get out of here, leave us old folks alone," said Monty, waving them off. " Let me spend some alone time with my wife, if you know what I mean?"

" In other words, he wants me to rub his arthritis cream on his hip," said Euphemia rolling her eyes. "I think it's time I traded him for a newer model."

Even Monty laughed at that. " Yes, getting older is a bitch, but what's the alternative, hey?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny smiled uncomfortably. There it was, the elephant in the room. But Euphemia just smiled and nodded, saying nothing and giving away even less.

" It was a lovely meal, thank you again," said Ginny.

" We'll see you soon, Gran, Grandpa," said Harry. " Will you please tell Mum and Dad I'll be in touch soon about Rose's Quidditch match?"

" Of course. Take care of each other, my dears," farewelled Euphemia, as they went to the large fireplace.

" You too," called Harry, as first Ginny, then he Flooed home.

Ginny went straight to her room, then returned to the lounge with her special parchment she liked to use to send letters with. She sat on the floor, using the coffee table to lean on. Harry popped a dvd into the player and settled back to watch, once Ginny had assured him the noise wouldn't bother her.

" We really need to get an owl of our own," said Ginny, as they waited for a mail order owl to arrive.

"Hey, it's Snowy. Hi, Snowy," crooned Harry, as the familiar white owl swooped in.

" You're old friends," asked Ginny, " with, erm, Hedwig?" She read the tag on the bird. " That's a nice name for an owl," she said.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, pleased with the positive attention.

Harry grinned. " Hedwig delivered your letter earlier today. She woke me up so I was a bit grumpy at her. I tried to apologise but you flew off," he told the owl.

She looked at him as if to say, _' I'm an owl, it's what I do!'_

Ginnylaughed. " Pretty and smart!"

Hedwig flew to Ginny and perched on her shoulder. Ginny gently caressed her, and the owl hooted softly.

" Here, girl," said Harry, offering her some treats. " Thanks for delivering our letters. If you ever want to belong to a family, come find us, okay?"

The owl stared into Harry's eyes and he felt like he was being judged. Harry didn't look away, and Hedwig hooted softly. Harry felt like he had passed some sort of test.

" Thank you, Hedwig. It's a letter to Paris, for Molly or Arthur Weasley," Ginny told her as the owl took the letter. She opened her wings to take flight. " Safe travels," called Ginny.

Hedwig hooted once more, and left, soaring majestically into the early night sky. Ginny stood and moved to the window. Harry joined her and they watched until Hedwig was just a tiny dot on the horizon.

A/N I have been informed by a reader that there is an eerily similar completed story out there. I do not know this story, but if any does, can they please PM me so I can check it out. Until then I will continue to post mine, although next chapter won't be up till Thurs night ( Aust time)


	6. Chapter 6 Time with the Potters

Hedwig returned two days later, with a long letter from Molly, mostly lamenting the fact that she wasn't going to be with her other children for the holidays. However, Ginny suspected she wasn't too heartbroken, having ample time with her grandchildren. She encouraged Ginny to spend the day with the Potters, knowing Ginny would be well looked after.

Hedwig hooted softly, making Ginny look up at the pretty owl. "No, there's no reply right now, thank you, Hedwig," said Ginny, offering the owl a treat.

The owl flew to sit on Ginny's shoulder, and seemingly rub against her cheek in consolation. "I'm fine," said Ginny, touched by the gesture. "I'll be fine," she amended. "I just look forward to Christmas every year, being with my family, that's all," she shrugged, "and this year we'll all be somewhere else. Still with loved ones, but not together, you know?"

Hedwig hooted and Ginny got the feeling the owl really did understand what she was saying. "But it will be great with the Potters, I know. They're a wonderful family, and they've accepted me so easily. Of course, they do think Harry and I are in love, but..."

Ginny shook her head. "It just feels wrong to lie to these wonderful people, even though it's for a worthy reason. Harry is my best friend, and I'd do anything for him. Still, lies don't stay secrets forever, and I just don't want the Potters to hate me when they find out about the deception."

If Ginny had looked at Hedwig then, she'd swear she'd seen the owl roll her eyes. Ginny reached up to gently rub the owl's chest. "Thanks for listening, girl. I guess you have to go, don't you? I'm probably holding you up for some important delivery," she said.

They both looked up as Harry came in through the Floo, carrying take-away food and a six pack of Muggle beer. "Hey," he said. "Hey Hedwig, good to see you girl," he crooned.

Hedwig hooted back at him, making the two humans laugh. She spread her wings, dipping them as if waving. "Take care, Hedwig," called Harry.

Hedwig left, content to leave the red haired one now that her mate was back. He would look after her, she was sure.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Ginny joined James, Lily and Sirius in the family box at Exmoor Stadium. Despite the cold weather, the mood around the gounds was fever pitch. It was the last match of the year, and it was the top two sides playing. Expectations were high for a great match, and so far, it hadn't disappointed.

Rose was playing the match of her life, scoring often and giving the Harpies a huge 100 point lead. The Pride of Portee players were getting desperate and were throwing everything at the Chasers, Rose especially. Harry was glad the Harpy's Beater, Stacey Bones, seemed to be sticking close to Rose, and had already fended off numerous attacks.

The PoP's Seeker was acknowledged as the in form Seeker, more highly regarded than the Harpy's Seeker, but the weather conditions weren't ideal to easily see the Snitch, and they were getting worse. As the teams broke from their time-out and headed back into the sky, Harry and Ginny hoped the match would end soon, preferably in a Harpy's victory.

Lily was huddled under a green and gold blanket that Molly had knitted, but James and Sirius were anxiously leaning close to the rail, as if they were about to jump the rail guard to join the teams. They both shouted excitedly as Rose grabbed the Quaffle yet again, and scored.

Within the next twenty minutes, Rose scored and assisted in three more goals. When she scored the next goal, the Harpys were 150 points ahead.

"They're going for the Snitch!" yelled someone, and almost as one, everyone stood. Matthews, PoP's Seeker was about a metre ahead of his Harpy counter point. James and Sirus groaned, fearing PoP was about to win.

Ginny, Harry and Lily, however, kept their eyes on Rose. She had grabbed the Quaffle and passed it successfully to Peterson, ducking to avoid the Bludger. Bones batted it away, and Rose streaked to goal. Peterson passed the Quaffle back to her. She had an open shot at goal, just as Matthews was reaching for the Snitch.

"Go Rose, you can do it," shrieked Ginny, almost feeling as if she were flying next to her. The two girls had shared amazing synchronicty as the Gryffindor Chasers, making their last three finals victories for their house.

Lily couldn't watch, yet couldn't look away. She blindly reached out her hand, and Ginny took it. "Go Rose, go Rose, go Rose," breathed Ginny, not daring to look at the battle for the Snitch.

"And Rose Potter scores-as Matthews grabs the Snitch! Matthews grabbed the Snitch, but it's a Harpy's victory by ten points, thanks to best player, Rose Potter!" cried the announcer, almost in shock himself.

James and Sirius were practically dancing and hugging each other. Lily laughed and cried, more in relief than anything. She and Ginny hugged, then Harry hugged them both together.

The Harpy players met in the centre of the pitch, in a mid air huddle, hugging and laughing. Rose and Stacey Bones hugged, then Rose left to fly around the pitch, shaking the other team's hands and applauding the crowd. She pointed to her family, then pounded her chest before flying down to the ground.

Both teams got a standing ovation for a thrilling finish. Not for the first time, Ginny wondered if she had made the right career move. She too had been offered a tryout with the Harpies, but, even now, she remembered she had always wanted to follow in her brother's chosen career, and be a curse breaker. So, no regrets, just a touch of envy. Still, she also knew of the sacrifices and hard work Rose had put in.

They all caught up with Rose after the match. She was still on a high from the exciting finish, and was headed for the team party. After getting hugs from everyone, she promised to come to Potter manor soon, to begin the decorations. She then departed, arm in arm, with Stacey Bones, to celebrate their victory.

/*/*/*/*

"Don't wanna see Santa. He's a scary man," said Teddy, his bottom lip trembling.

"No, sweetie, Santa is good. He brings you presents," said Ginny, kneeling down to his level.

"Now?" asked Teddy, dubiously. He held out his hands in expectations.

"No, today is a chance for you to tell Santa that you've been a good boy, and what you would like for Christmas," said Harry.

"I have been good," nodded Teddy. "Mostly." He peered at Santa curiously.

"You have been a very good boy," agreed Ginny. "Do you know what to ask Santa for?" she asked.

Teddy nodded, his eyes lighting up. "A pretend Hog'ts 'Spress," he said. "One that lights up and makes noises. Woo woo," he said, making the sound of a train whistle.

Harry and Ginny looked concerned. "That's fine, Teddy, but remember, we're in a _special_ shop, okay. Maybe you could just ask Santa for a train set," suggested Harry.

Teddy shook his head, not acknowledging that he understood _special_ meant Muggle. "But how will Santa know which one, if I don't tell him?" he asked worriedly.

"Santa will know, because he's Santa. Santa knows which children are magical and which ones aren't," whispered Ginny. "So he'll know exactly what you mean when you ask nicely for a big red train," she explained gently.

"Maybe I could say, the train that goes to Hogw'ts," suggested Teddy. "Or, the one that Hag'd meets."

"Um, I'm not sure, buddy," said Harry.

"Then I don't wanna see stupid old Santa," said Teddy, crossing his arms.

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks. "What about if Harry goes up there with you. Then, if Santa isn't sure, Harry could whisper in his ear," suggested Ginny.

Teddy looked hopeful. "Will ya, Harry. Will ya come wiv me?" he asked. Ginny suspected he was a little shy of meeting Santa.

"Of course I will, buddy," said Harry, and he took Teddy's hand and led him to the queue.

"Kids, hey," said a woman near Ginny. "You get them all doled up in their best outfits, and then they get here and don't want to see him. Still, your husband did well with your little one," she said, nodding to Teddy and Harry.

"Teddy adores Harry, and it's his first time visiting Santa," said Ginny, defensively.

The woman nodded. "It's a good age, isn't it. What is he, four, five?" she asked.

"Nearly four," said Ginny.

"He's tall for his age. You'll be wanting another one soon, a girl, no doubt. That man of yours has doting daddy all over him," the woman said, waving to her own children lined up ahead of Harry and Teddy.

Ginny nodded. The night they had stayed up talking about their imaginary children's names, Harry had expressed a desire to become a father sooner rather than later. _'Just got to meet someone who loves kids as much as I do'_ , he had laughed.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he," said Ginny, watching Harry talk with Teddy and encourage him to talk to the little girl in line behind them.

"Not to mention he's a hunk. You're one lucky lady. Oh, there go mine, up to see the jolly fat man. Best go take some snaps. Nice talking to you," the woman said, searching for her camera in her bag.

"You too," murmured Ginny, but the woman was already gone. Which was fine, because Ginny had barely taken her eyes off Harry. He seemed to be having as much fun as Teddy, and when it was finally Teddy's turn, Harry went too, sitting at Santa's feet. Teddy was now calm and talked easily to Santa, with Harry nodding and adding a word here and there. At one stage she was startled when they all looked over to her, so she smiled weakly, with Harry winking at her. Teddy and Santa posed for the obligatory photo, and then came over to Ginny.

"Santa was really nice, Ginny. I told him ' zactly what I wanted, and that I had been mostly good. Cos you shouldn't lie to Santa, he'll find out," said Teddy. He held up a stocking filled with sweets and small toys. " He even gave me this!"

" Wow, you must be on his good boy list," smiled Ginny.

Teddy nodded. " He thought Harry was my dad, and you were my mum, but I told him he was wrong, you're my god-mum and god-dad," said Teddy, allowing Harry to pick him up as they left the busy store. " He said you were pretty."

" Santa thinks I'm pretty?" asked Ginny. " I hope that means I'll get a lovely present this year, too, then," she said.

" Nu-uh," said Teddy, shaking his head. " I told Santa that you got Harry as a fee-fee-" The little boy stumbled over the strange word.

" Fiance?" asked Harry.

Teddy nodded. " You're her..."

" Fiance," repeated Harry, nodding.

" And you're his fee..."

" Fiancee," finished Ginny.

" Uh-huh. So you sorta got each other for Christmas. Santa liked that, didn't he, Harry?" asked Teddy.

" He did, Teddy. He said Christmas is a time of love and peace for all mankind," said Harry.

" Do you think he meant a piece of Christmas pudding, Ginny?" asked Teddy.

" I don't think so, sweetie. Now, shall we go to the toy store to look for something for Tori, or shall we go for a bite to eat while we wait for your photo?" asked Ginny.

" Toy store, toy store," chanted Teddy, bouncing up and down in Harry's arms.

" Toy store it is," said Harry, and the three left to go to the toy store on a different level.

Teddy squirmed to get down as they went up the escalator. He leaned over to watch the floor below get smaller and smaller as they ascended.

They quickly found a couple of toys for Tori, and a baby toy for Domi. Ginny purchased them while Harry and Teddy went to the train aisle. Teddy was interested in the Thomas the Tank Engine range, especially when he saw the big red number 5.

" Look Harry, its the same as Uncle James," he laughed. " Is there one for Uncle Siri?" he asked.

Ginny returned as he said that, and with just a look, Harry knew they would pick up the red shiny number 5 train for Teddy, as well as the Hogwarts Express he so dearly wanted.

"Ready to go? The photo should be ready to collect now," she asked them, amused to see Harry having as much fun as Teddy.

" I gotta go, Harry," said Teddy, suddenly.

" We _are_ going," said Harry, holding out his hand.

" No," said Teddy, holding himself. " I really gotta go."

" Loos are over there. Why don't you take Teddy while I duck down to get the photo," offered Ginny.

" Probably the best idea," nodded Harry. " Shall we meet on the gound floor, at the cafe?"

" Harry," warned Teddy, now dancing on the spot.

" Go," laughed Ginny. " I'll meet you at the cafe."

They separated, with Ginny going back downstairs. She made her way to the booth offering the photos and handed over the coupon Harry had given her.

" Some lady asked me to give you these. She took them herself, said you were a nice young family," said the man, handing her an envelope.

Curiously, Ginny opened it. The larger photo was the one of Teddy and Santa, and it was all Ginny had hoped it would be. She decided to purchase a festive frame they conveniently sold there, knowing that Remus and Tonks would love it.

She then pulled out some other, smaller photos. " It's one of those instant photos," the man explained. He shrugged. " You don't have to keep them."

Ginny studied them. Ginny assumed it was from the woman she'd been talking to, for she had seen her snap instant photos. She just didn't know she had taken any of Harry and Teddy.

The love between the two was obvious. In he favourite one, Teddy looked trustingly up into Harry's eyes, Harry looked back at him with such a look of love, their bond was evident.

"It's a pretty good photo, for an amateur with a crappy camera," said the man, grudgingly.

" I love it," said Ginny, softly, knowing she had found Harry's Christmas present. She added a frame for that one,too. " I'll take all that," she said.

"Happy Christmas, " the man said, handing her the change and her purchase.

" Thanks, you too," said Ginny.

It was certainly looking like one.

/*/*/*/*

" W need a carrot for his nose, please Aunt Lily," asked Teddy.

Lily opened the cool box and took an older, slightly shrivelled one out. She handed it to him.

He then turned to his Uncle James. " I need a hat, too, please?"

James tickled him. "I think you'll need to ask Grandpa for that," he said.

Teddy ran out to find Grandpa Monty, and returned with a Harpies cap. " Rosie will like our snowman, won't she?" he asked them all, showing them the cap.

" She'll be here later, and she'll be so surprised," agreed Lily, ruffling the little boys hair, which was currently black like James and Harry's.

" Wait till Mummy sees her 'Puff scarf on my snowman," said Teddy, waving Tonks scarf around.

" Mummy does know you have it, doesn't she?" asked Ginny, cautiously.

" Um, kind of," said Teddy, looking guilty. His hair immediately changed to turquoise.

"Better fess up now, Teddy," said Sirius, grinning.

" Well, I said I was going to ask Harry and Ginny to make a snowman, and Daddy said he'd give me his Gryffdor scarf. Mummy said he was trying to krupt me and I might be a 'Puff, not a Lion. But I'm just a boy, not any of those things. Still, I thought I'd take Mummy's scarf. Yellow will look nice in the snow," he said.

" Yellow and snow aren't usually a good combination," joked Sirius, making James snort with laughter.

" And I think you mean co-rupt. It means Daddy is trying to make you want to be in Gryffindor when you go to Hogwarts," explained Harry.

Teddy nodded. " Like you, and Uncle James and Uncle Sirius, and my Daddy," he said, proudly.

" Good lad, carry on the tradition," said Sirius, patting his shoulder.

" Well, I think we've got everything," said Ginny. " We'll need to find some stones or something for his eyes and mouth, though."

"Let's go, let's go," begged Teddy.

" We'll come check on you in awhile," promised James.

" It's gonna be the best snowman, Uncle James. Maybe ten feet tall," cried Teddy, running outside.

" I'll have some warm cocoa and a plate of scones waiting for you when you're done," promised Lily.

"Hey, where's Gran?" asked Harry.

Lily shrugged. " Having a lie down. I think she's coming down with a cold," she said.

Harry and Ginny nodded, but both looked worried. Lily put her arms around their shoulders. " She'll be fine. Go on, best not let Teddy run around out there by himself," she said, gently.

They nodded, and went out to find Teddy.

/*/*/*/*

" It's the best snowman in the whole world," vowed Teddy, an hour later.

Harry and Ginny exchanged tired, relieved smiles. " It's pretty good," agreed Ginny. It was actually bigger than her; Harry having used his wand to leviate the large ball of snow they'd made for his head. Luckily Teddy had already decorated the face.

" I shoulda asked Grandpa for a pipe," said Teddy.

Harry found a large stick and transfigured it. He then used Wingardium Leviosa to raise Teddy to stick it in the snowman's mouth. Harry then gently lowered Teddy to the ground.

" Can we go for a fly, Harry?" asked Teddy, looking for something else to do now the snowman was built.

" Maybe when Rose gets here," said Harry.

POW. A snowball knocked into his neck, sending snow down his collar. He shivered, and turned around. Sirius, Ginny and James grinned.

" Snowball fight," yelled Ginny, throwing another one, which landed on his head. He cursed her good Chaser aim.

" Teddy, we've been ambushed," cried Harry, grabbing the boy and running to the gazebo to take cover.

Teddy giggled as a snowball hit him, gentler than the one aimed at Harry. " It tickles," the boy laughed.

" What's going on here?" called a familiar voice.

" Daddy! Mummy!" cried Teddy, forgetting about his cover and running to his parents. "We got 'bushed."

" Well, we can't have that, can we. Come on Teddy, time for revenge," said Remus, as he and Tonks joined Harry.

Both sides quickly whipped up snowballs with their wands. Sirius and James were trying to drench Remus, while Ginny was trying to get Harry. Tonks was in full protective mama mode over Teddy, so James let Teddy's snowball hit him.

" I got him, Mummy. I got Uncle James," chortled Teddy.

" Good job, love," praised Tonks.

" I can't wait to tell Aunt Lily," said Teddy.

" No, don't tell Lily," groaned James.

" I'm gonna tell, I'm gonna tell," chanted Teddy.

Harry was watching Ginny, her eyes laughing at all the goings on. She really lit up from inside when she laughed, and her hair was even more vibrant than usual, against the stark white snow.

WHAM. " Daydreaming, Harry?" she taunted, as her snowball hit him in the face, even knocking his glasses off slightly.

" Why, you..." Harry growled as he chased after her, scooping a handful of snow in his hand. She squealed and ran, but his legs were longer and he quickly caught her. Their legs entangled and down they fell, with Harry on top of her.

She squirmed as he tried to shove snow down her top. " No, please," she cried with laughter. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry looked down at her, and stilled. He was suddenly aware he was straddling her, pinning her down.

" Harry?" she said, softly. She too had stilled.

He didn't know why he did it, but it just seemed the right thing to do right then. Without even thinking, he leaned down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7 Left or Right?

Ginny kissed him back.

And it was wonderful, amazing, like no kiss either of them had ever had before.

Harry slowly pulled away, suddenly hesitant. This was Ginny, his best friend, his flat mate. He looked down at her, wondering about her reaction.

Ginny smiled, a soft smile. "Harry, it's okay," she said simply. After all, this was Harry, her best friend, her flatmate.

And it was. Alright, that is.

"Oy, no snogging during snowball fights," yelled Sirius, sending one their way. SLAM It hit its intended target, making both Harry and Ginny cry out.

"That's it, you're going down, Sirius!" yelled Harry. He stood, holding a hand out for Ginny to grab, to pull herself upright.

"I want a piece of that, too, Harry," said Ginny, grimly.

"Get Uncle Siri," clapped Teddy, then laughed as Tonks shoved some snow down Remus' shirt, making him cry out.

"Pity Frank's not here, it could have been the Marauders on to everyone else," quipped Sirius.

"Someone needs to run the Auror department while I'm not there," said James. Frank Longbottom was James' second in charge.

"Attack!" yelled Harry, and several snowballs came from every direction, some hitting Sirus and James.

"Hey, when did I get dragged into this?" said James.

"The moment you attacked your son," teased Sirius.

"Oh yeah! Well, as Marauders, we have to fight back, it's our duty," quipped James.

"Against a fellow Marauder?" asked Sirius, watching as Remus helped Teddy make a snowball.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then back to Remus. "Definitely!" they said together, and used their wands to send a barrage of snowballs to Remus.

"Oy," he called, his hands covering his face as he walked towards them. "What happened to the Marauder's moral code – 'all for one, and one for all," -

"-united we stand, divided we fall," said James and Sirius, the three talking together.

"So, does this mean...?" James asked Remus, who nodded, and spun around, grinning.

"Attack!" James, Sirius and Remus yelled, as they pelted the others with magically cast snowballs.

"Shield charms!" yelled Harry, as he, Tonks and Ginny protected Teddy.

"Hey, guys, whats-? POW Rose, who had come out to see the snowman, caught a snowball right in the face - from her dad.

"Sorry, Rosie," called James, but spoilt the apology by laughing.

Rose narrowed her eyes, looking uncannily like Lily at that moment.

"Daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, love?" asked James.

" I love you, but you're going down!" said Rose, and the snowball fight started up again.

Nearly an hour later, they all trooped back inside Potter manor, wet and cold, and still verbally sparring. Sirius carried Teddy on his shoulders as the little boy explained to Rose about his visit to Santa.

"Honestly, grown men acting like children," chastised Lily, as she cast drying and warming charms on them all. "You'll all come down with colds, and be ill for Christmas," she said.

"Well, who won?" asked Monty, coming into the kitchen.

"We did, Grandpa, we did," said Teddy, running to him. He picked Teddy up and threw him into the air, then sat him on his knee.

Everyone gathered round the table while Lily and Ginny brought out scones and hot chocolate for everyone. Jars of home made jams and honey, and a lovely dollop of freshly made whipped cream soon wet their appetites, and the food warmed their bellies.

Harry tried, but couldn't that kiss out of his head. It was made worse by Ginny having a spot of cream on the corner of her lip, and using her tongue to lick it away. He moaned at the thoughts running rampant in his mind.

"Harry, you're not getting sick, are you?" asked Lily, worriedly. She felt his forehead. Harry offered no protestations, knowing better than to fend his mother off.

"No, Mum, I'm fine," he said, and couldn't help but look over at Ginny. She was looking at him, and when he caught her, she blushed and looked away. It felt like she knew what Harry had been thinking of, which made him flush.

"While everyone is here, Tonks and I have an announcement to make," said Remus, taking Tonks' hand and squeezing.

"I'm gonna be a brother," said Teddy, spoiling his parents big moment.

Lily cried out, rushing to hug Remus and Tonks. Everyone spoke at once, offering congratulations to the couple. Lily wanted details.

"Well, I'm two and a half months along, so this little one is due in June," said Tonks.

"Oh, thank Merlin you won't have to go through the summer in your last few weeks. I knew I couldn't do another month, I practically wept in relief when my waters broke," laughed Lily.

"Hey Teddy, you're going to be a big brother," said Harry.

But Teddy shook his head. "Uh-uh, I _want_ a big brother, I don't wanna _be_ the big brother."

"It might be a girl," suggested Rose.

Teddy sent her an exasperated look. "How can a girl be a big brother?" he asked, making James snicker. Lily shot him a look, which subdued James, making Sirius snicker. He looked innocently at Lily when she shot him the same look.

"But Teddy, you've already got a kind of big brother," said Ginny, gently.

"I do?" asked Teddy.

Ginny nodded. "You've got Harry. He's a pretty good big brother, isn't he?" she asked.

"Harry's the best," assured Teddy. He and Harry bumped knuckles.

"Now you get to be the same kind of big brother to your little brother or sister, that Harry has been for you," said Ginny.

Teddy looked thoughtful. He looked at everyone, sitting around the table. "You'll still love me best, won't you?" he asked them.

Everyone immediately assured him that there was enough love in this family for Teddy _and_ his new sibling, which appeased him. As did the slice of chocolate cake Aunt Lily set in front of him, kissing the top of his head as she did so.

"There's actually more news," began Remus, when Sirius barked- "It's twins!"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Monty, James and Lily, Tonks and I have appreciated you letting us stay in your cottage at Godric's Hollow, but today..." He drew in a deep breath.

"We bought a house," blurted out Tonks, her happiness evident. "We signed the papers while you took Teddy for us this morning," she said to Harry and Ginny. "Four bedroom, big yard. A fixer-upper, but this is it, our home for our growing family," she said, running her hand over her small baby bump.

Their afternoon tea turned into a celebration for the Lupin family. Ginny excused herself to go to the loo, and when she was coming downstairs, she found Rose waiting for her.

"Hey, got a second?" asked Rose.

"For you, sure," said Ginny, and she followed Rose into the family room. "Great news about Tonks and -"

"Is it true you and Harry are staying here till Christmas?" interrupted Rose.

"Ye-es," said Ginny, slowly. When Monty had suggested it, Ginny only had to look at Harry to know he would agree. With Euphemia still upstairs in bed, Harry's concern was evident to no-one but her. She had promised him they were in this together, so she found herself agreeing as well.

"So your flat is empty?" asked Rose. Ginny nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"One of my team mates has had a falling out with her family, and has nowhere to go for Christmas. Could we possibly stay in your flat while you're here?" asked Rose.

"I thought you were staying here, too," said Ginny, in surprise.

Rose shrugged. "I was going to, but Stacey really needs me. I still plan to be here most days, I'll just spend my nights at the flat with her," she said.

"Sure, I guess. As long as Harry's okay with it," said Ginny. "We're heading there tomorrow to grab some clothes and stuff."

"Thanks, Gin, you're the best," said Rose, hugging her.

Harry reluctantly agreed, although he made it clear he wanted Rose to spend most of her time at the manor. Rose promised, as well as promising to leave the flat as tidy as she found it.

"Ha, I doubt it! Ginny knows cleaning charms like you wouldn't believe, thanks to her mum," scoffed Harry.

"I hope that's not the reason you love her, Harry," ribbed Rose.

"No, it's not," said Harry, watching as Ginny sat colouring in with Teddy while talking with Sirius and Tonks.

"I think you may need hosing down, bro," teased Rose. "Your glasses are getting all foggy," she laughed.

"Yeah," he breathed, still watching Ginny. He didn't even notice when Rose walked away, chuckling.

/*/*/*/*

"Is there a problem with the room, Master Harry?" asked Myron.

Harry and Ginny stared at the elephant in the room. A huge four-poster bed.

"No, no problem. Thanks, Myron, goodnight," said Harry.

Myron bowed. "Goodnight to you, Master Harry, and to you, Miss Ginny. If you should need me, please just-"

"Thanks, Myron, we'll be fine," said Harry, hurriedly.

Myron raised an eyebrow, and looked between the two. "Goodnight," he said, and disappeared.

"So," said Ginny, to break the silence after the house elf had gone,"left or right?"

"What?" gasped Harry. "You can't mean...you're not suggesting we share the bed, are you?" His heart was hammering, half in hope, waiting for her reply.

Ginny walked around to sit on the edge. "It's quite large." She bounced up and down. "Seems comfy. You can sleep where you like, I'm sleeping here," she said, decisively.

"I'll just conjure up a bed of my own, there's plenty of room," said Harry, looking around. With a wave of his wand, a replica of his bed at their flat appeared.

"Beg pardon, the Master-what is _that_?" asked Myron, looking disdainfully at Harry's bed.

"Sorry, Myron, Harry was missing his bed from home," said Ginny, cheerfully. She lay on the large bed and settled back to see Harry squirm.

"Erm, yeah, I love my bed so much," said Harry, shooting Ginny a ' _help me'_ look, but she shook her head.

"Master Harry, I can assure you the beds here at Potter manor are most comfortable. I can practically gurantee you the best night sleep in that bed," said Myron, stiffly, as if Harry had insulted him.

Ginny rolled onto her side, smiling saucily as she patted the space next to her. Harry gulped, as his mind showed other things he could do to ensure he had the best night in that bed. _'Stop it, it's Ginny,'_ he tried to tell his brain.

"It's okay, Myron, I'm sure this bed will be fine," assured Ginny, shooting Harry a look as if to say, _'you're embarassing him!'_

"Of course it will, sorry Myron," apologised Harry, and he waved his wand to make the bed disappear.

"Very good, sir," said Myron. He placed a tray on the dresser. "A nightcap from your grandfather. I'll not be bothering you again, unless you call for me. Goodnight," he said, bowing again before he disappeared.

"Harry," said Ginny, reproachfully.

"I know, it's just...are you sure, Gin?" he asked.

"It's a large bed, Harry. We've fallen asleep on the sofa together, let's pretend it's no different than that," said Ginny.

"Yeah, sure," lied Harry, running his hands through his hair. As if could after that kiss earlier.

"Harry, this is part of the deal, remember? You said it yourself, we might need to kiss and touch," reminded Ginny.

"This is a bit more than that, Gin," said Harry, waving at the bed.

"We're just sleeping, Harry," said Ginny.

"I know, I know," said Harry, hurriedly.

"So, left or right?" she repeated, sliding into the middle and spreading her arms wide.

Harry groaned internally.


	8. Chapter 8 Keeping the Secrets

Harry half woke, enveloped in a delicious flowery fragrance. He nuzzled against something warm at his front, his hands feeling satiny skin and curves that fit his hands perfectly.

"Mmmmm."

Harry woke, still not quite fully, but quite cognizant of where he was. He was spooning Ginny, his face close to the delicious scent of her hair. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as it drifted up to gently cup her breast.

"Mmmmm," mumbled Ginny, rubbing her bottom against his rapidly growing lower body. Without meaning to, he rubbed back, his eyes closing at the sensations the friction their two bodies was causing.

"Gin," he breathed, unable to stop himself planting a small kiss near the base of her neck, wishing it was her bare skin he was touching with his lips.

Ginny, still half asleep herself, turned, her mouth seeking his. His hand, now with more to play with, caressed her nipple. Their tongues tangled and her hand slid under his tee, toying with either going up as his had done, or going down. She chose down, and inched his pyjama bottoms down.

"Ginny," he breathed again, just wanting to say her name over and over. His mouth left hers and kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck. He moved over her.

"Merlin, Harry," she groaned, moving under him. "I-I...please, Harry," she practically begged. She brought her knees up either side of him, trapping him.

His hand gently caressed her face. "I want you, Gin," he said, softly.

She nodded. He searched her eyes for any doubts, but had to close his eyes as she took him in hand and guided him to her. " I want you too, Harry," she said, smiling gently at him.

He took her mouth as he entered her, and the sensation was nothing he had ever experienced before. She took him in, throwing her head back as he filled her. He kissed her exposed throat and the tops of her breasts as he slowly moved out, then thrust back in.

Her hands caressed his back and shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he brought her to the edge. As he pushed harder, her eyes blazed in a way he'd never seen before. She gasped his name as she came, her release triggering his own.

She held him to her as they got their breath back, her hands lightly skimming his side and causing goosebumps to break out over his body. "Gin, I-"

POP "Master Fleamont wished me to tell you breakfast is to be served soon," announced Myron grandly, only then taking his time to look at them. He quickly looked away, realising what he had interrupted. "Erm, when you are dressed, of course." He couldn't get away quick enough.

Harry looked at Ginny, and they both chuckled. "Well, that was awkward," said Harry.

"Not as awkward if he had popped in a minute earlier," quipped Ginny.

Harry laughed, burying his face in her neck. She caressed his bare back.

He lifted his head. "Are we okay?" he asked hesitatingly.

Ginny nodded, her hand sliding up his arm, his neck, to cup his cheek. "We're fine, Harry," she said, gently.

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back. They got up to dress, albeit a bit shyly in front of the other, but finally they were ready to go down and face the family.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand. Together they went downstairs for breakfast.

/*/*/*/*

He was already in bed when she returned to their room that night. He lay on his side, facing away from her. He had no shirt on, just his pyjama bottoms.

Ginny got changed into a thin nightdress and climbed into bed. Okay, now it was awkward. She lay facing his back. "Harry?" she whispered, "are you awake?"

She'd been aware of his gaze on her all day, and it had driven her nuts. Then he'd disappeared upstairs to visit his gran, and hadn't reappeared.

He had a beautiful toned back, still showing a tan from last summer. Without thinking about it, she lay her lips against it, as her fingers found his hips and drew circles on his bare skin. Her lips continued across his back.

Suddenly his hand gripped hers to stop her. She moved back to allow him to turn over. He was wide awake and blushing as he faced her. "I didn't want to assume..." he started to say, but closed his eyes as her hand left his to caress his stomach and chest.

"Assume all you want, Harry," she teased, and he grabbed her hips, bringing her flush against him.

She laughed a husky laugh that he'd never heard her do before. He watched in fascination as she threw a leg over and straddled him. His hands immediately settled on her hips as her hands continued exploring his chest. She was driving him crazy with need, and when her lips found his nubs he thrust up under her, letting her know how much he wanted her.

Ginny left his chest and kissed him. "Not yet, Harry. This morning was too rushed. We have all night," she said, and she kissed him again, his mouth, his chin, his chest, his stomach, his abdomen. He sucked in a harsh breath as she disappeared under the covers, and then gasped as her lips found other, more pleasurable parts of him.

They loved long into the night, and next morning, after discreetly coughing before speaking, Myron returned to the kitchen to tell the senior Potters that the young master and Miss Ginny appeared to be sleeping heavily and likely would not be joining them for breakfast.

The pattern continued for the next few days. They would wake, make love, then join the family for breakfast. They would go their separate ways, as Harry went to the Ministry and Ginny, to Gringott's. They would meet up again at dinner, with both grandparents and parents, and usually Rose and Sirius. After dinner they would all go into the family room to listen to the wireless, or discuss the Lupin's exciting news, or to plan their upcoming Christmas, which was now only days away. Ginny would be curled against Harry, who's fingers may or may not be caressing her under her clothes, driving her crazy. They would soon decide they were ready to turn in, and hurry up the stairs, reaching for each other as soon as the door was closed. Neither spoke of the future, or how this would play out when the deception was over.

Days later, Ginny had only been at work for an hour, studying some scrolls with another curse breaker in the hope of translating a location to find some missing treasure, when she received a summons from Nagnok, one of the head goblins at Gringott's, and the one the curse breakers reported to. She hurriedly went to his office, wondering if she had done something wrong. It was usually the only reason to receive a summons to his office, unless it was to get instructions on the next assignment, but Ginny knew she had filled her required assignments for the year.

She opened the door at his command to enter, but stayed in the door frame, bowing to show the proper respect. He flicked a long finger at her, gesturing for her to come in, then pointed to a chair. Again Ginny bowed her head in thanks before seating herself.

"Curse-breaker Weasley, you have completed ten assignments for the year, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir," nodded Ginny, respectfully.

"This is your last year as an apprentice. Is the career still to your liking?" he asked.

"Very much so," said Ginny, enthusiastically.

Nagnok shifted several papers in front of me. "Reports from your superiors are positive, and from what we have observed, you get on well with others in your team; your peers. You have been successful on all but one of you assignments in acquiring what you searched for, but your superior asures us you and the team did all they could."

"Yes, sir," said Ginny.

"We here at Gringott's would like to offer you a permanent position as part of our curse breaker team. You would, of course, be following in your brother, William's, footsteps, should you agree," he said solemnly.

Ginny's heart leaped. She had done it, she had passed her apprenticeship. "Oh, how marvellous, thank you. Yes, I agree, thank you for this high honour you have afforded me," she said, only just remembering to show the proper respect.

He held up his hand. "I wish you to take the rest of the year off, think carefully about your decision. If you still agree, we will see you here at Gringotts a week after New Year for your next assignment."

"You're giving me time off? But-I have scrolls to translate, maps to look at," protested Ginny.

Nagnok smiled. "That is what the apprentices are for. Go now, Miss Weasley, enjoy the Yule season."

Ginny smiled broadly. She really wanted to go over and hug him, but she knew it wasn't even a possibility. She stood and left. At the door she turned and bowed. "May your customers be happy and their gold overflowing during this Yule season," she said, bowing for the last time. He nodded in approval and she left his office.

She hurried back to her office, to grab her bag and wish her co-workers a Happy Christmas. It was not even eleven o'clock when she left the bank, and she had the day free. Feeling extremely generous, she decided to grab some extra little presents for everyone. She then had a good idea of a present for Harry and hurried off to search for it.

Two hours later, she returned to hers and Harry's flat to stash the presents in. As she exited the Floo, she called out, "Hello?" but there was no answer, so she just shrugged and went into her bedroom.

She put the presents in her wardrobe, frowing when she realised the flat hadn't changed since she had left it. She had thought Rose's friend was using her bedroom, while Rose used her brother's, but there was nothing in the room to indicate any one other than herself had been in there.

She shut her bedroom door behind her and looked around their lounge and kitchen. Yes, two plates, two glasses and an empty bottle of wine sat on the sink, and next to the sofa sat two pairs of sneakers, complete with smelly socks. Wrinkling her nose, Ginny sent them to the little laundry basket in the bathroom. With a wave of her wand, the room was all tidied, pillows straightened as she liked, when she heard a moan. She paused.

There it was again, and it was coming from Harry's bedroom. Thinking Rose may be in pain, she burst into the room. "Rose, are you-oh!"

Rose and Stacey Bones sat up, clutching a sheet to their naked bodies. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" squeaked Rose, flushing.

"I came to stash some presents and heard, oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, so sorry," stammered Ginny, backing out the door.

She returned to the lounge in a daze, blindly looking for her bag. She was about to go to the Floo when Rose came stumbling out, clutching a dressing gown around herself. "Ginny, please wait!" she called.

Ginny hesitated. Rose tried to brush her hair down. "Are-are you shocked?" she asked.

Ginny nodded slowly. A tear trickled down Rose's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Ginny looked startled. "For what?"

"You're disappointed, aren't you? I'm not what you thought I was, a good little perfect Potter, like my brother," she sighed defeatedly.

"Harry, perfect? Hardly!" snorted Ginny. Then she looked fiercely at Rose. "And I am NOT disappointed in you, got it?"

"You're not? But, you were shocked," stammered Rose.

Ginny nodded. "Walking in on any couple is shocking. Seeing my parents probably was the worse, though," she said.

Rose screwed her nose up. "Wait, you don't think my brother is perfect? But-you love him," said Rose, confused.

"I love him, despite his faults," said Ginny, without even thinking about it. "I mean, the guy is nice to everybody, you know. Drives me batty sometimes, when I just want to hex someone. And he's pants at picking up his dirty clothes in the bathroom. And he works too hard, its not good for him, but he won't listen to me. And he-"

"Okay, okay," laughed Rose. Then she looked away. "Did you even know? That I liked girls," she explained.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I didn't. You dated that jerk at school, Matthew Corner, then went out with Dean Thomas for awhile, so, no, I had no idea. But you know what, Rose? It doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't?" asked Rose, hopefully.

Ginny shook her head. "If you've found someone who loves you, and you love them, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. Love is love," she shrugged.

"I told you she'd be all right with it." Stacey was leaning against the door, a sheet wrapped around her.

"I guess this explains why you focus on Rose so much during the matches," said Ginny.

Stacey nodded. "It's my job to protect her, on field _and_ off. I love her," she said, throwing Rose a look of love.

"And I love Stacey," said Rose, walking to her girlfriend and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Then that's all that matters," said Ginny.

"No," sighed Rose. "There's my family. You know what Grandpa's like, he can be so blunt. Stacey's family have already disowned her when she told them about us. I don't know what I'd do if my family did that to me," she said, shakily.

"Rose, sweetie, I told you, we can keep it under wraps for now," protested Stacey.

"Rose, I think they'll be surprised, but they love you and have always suppported you, like when you told them you wanted to play Quidditch. I don't think this will be any different," said Ginny.

"You won't tell, will you, Ginny? Please, will you keep our secret...for now?" pleaded Rose.

Ginny hesitated and sighed, nodding. _Merlin, how many secrets could she keep!_

"You can't even tell Harry," warned Rose.

"I won't," said Ginny.

Rose left Stacey's side and went to Ginny, hugging her. "Thanks, Ginny. You're a great sister."

Ginny smiled weakly, and prepared to Floo to Potter manor. "You are coming over tonight, aren't you? Maybe...?" She looked at Stacey.

"We'll see," said Rose, looking at her girlfriend. "I don't want to ruin Christmas."

Ginny nodded, and Flooed away. It was only as she went to hers and Harry's bedroom that she realised what she had confessed to Rose.

She was in love with Harry. Her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry's PLan

Harry actually figured it out before Ginny, and if push came to shove, he'd say he knew the first time they kissed in the snow. He still didn't know what compelled him to kiss her, but it was just the perfect kiss in the perfect moment.

What happened after that was mindblowing. He'd been grateful that Ginny was happy to stay over at Potter manor till the New Year but hadn't even given the sleeping arrangements a thought. The feelings of waking up pressed against her felt amazing, but their lovemaking had been beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

They soon fell into a routine of spending time with his parents and grandparents, but they both couldn't wait to escape to their room at night. Their passion never dimmed, only escalated. Harry had no idea that Ginny was such a sensuous woman, and their nights together were amazing.

In the back of Harry's mind he was concerned about how they could possibly return to being just friends when they returned to their flat, but it was something he had decided to worry about when it happened. For now, time with his grandparents and being with Ginny was all that he wanted.

But seeing Ginny interacting with his family made him think about 'what if?' What if it was all real? Seeing Ginny helping his mother and gran in the kitchen, laughing as they baked their Christmas treats; mince pies and shortbread, it was so easy to imagine. Nights were spent just talking and laughing with his parents and sister. If it weren't for his grandmother's illness, Harry would be in seventh heaven. Being with his family, including Sirius and the Lupins, was his favourite part of the season, and the fact that Ginny fit in so well, only made it better.

It was then Harry started to realise that Ginny had always been important to him. He didn't know why he was closer to her than her brother, who had been in his class at school all his life. He got on well with Ron, and all her family, but he had always had a better connection with Ginny. And now Harry wondered, had he loved her all this time?

Sure, he'd been attracted to other girls at Hogwarts, but it was never anything serious, just some harmless flirting and snogging. Cho was the only one who he'd considered he _might_ be in love with, but he got tired of all the games she played. She needed all of Harry's attention, and was jealous of his other friends in his own year and own house, particularly Ginny.

Harry had taken Cho to the Yule Ball his sixth year, but had kept a close eye on Ginny and her current jerk of a boyfriend. Cho had become annoyed at his inattention and proceeded to flirt with Cedric, who had arrived solo. Cho started to make some nasty insinuations about Ginny and her date, who had disappeared from the room. Harry saw red and ripped into her. She turned to Cedric for support, but he had been friends with the Weasley siblings for years, and genuinely liked Ginny, who he had played Quidditch against. He too, put her in her place, and he and Harry left Cho alone.

They found Ginny, dress slightly torn, but casting a nasty Bat-Bogey hex on her date, who had gotten too amourous. Once she had assured Harry and Cedric she was fine, they offered to escort her back to the party. Ginny thanked them but told her she'd had

enough partying for one night. Cedric invited them to come to his Head Boy's room for some supper, and they agreed. An excitable house elf named Dobby was only too happy to bring them some of the treats from the party. They spent a short time gossiping about the party before the talk soon turned to Quidditch. Harry and Ginny barely made it back to Gryffindor Tower before midnight when the password changed. They and Cedric had been good friends since, and Dobby too. He was always excited when they visited him in the kitchen, looking for a snack after a long night studying.

So here Harry was, waiting for Ginny to come home from work. He couldn't wait to see her, hold her, touch her. Sirius was coming over for tea, and soon they would go and get the Potter Christmas tree, which they decorated on Christmas Eve. This year they were going to St Jerome's early Christmas Eve service before returning home to put the finishing touches on the tree. Ginny was spending the morning and lunch with her brothers and their wives/girlfriends at the Burrow, then would meet them in Godric's Hollow to join them for the service. Harry was pleased she wanted to be included his family's traditions. It only made him love her more.

Yes, he was in love with Ginny. His heart raced just thinking about seeing her soon. He felt better knowing she was coming home to him. He couldn't wait till they went to bed, so he could touch her all over, letting his body show her what he couldn't yet say. For he had no idea how Ginny felt about him.

"What's put that frown on your face, son?" asked James, sitting next to him. Harry shrugged. James waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Dad, how did you get Mum to fall in love with you?" asked Harry, finally.

"The Potter charm, Harry," teased James. Seeing his son frown, he realised his son was serious. "Everything's all right with you and Ginny, isn't it?" he asked in concern.

Harry nodded slowly, remembering they were supposed to be already in love. "Yeah, I just overheard Mum and Gran saying something about how mum thought you were a prat when she first met you," he said.

James laughed. "I was a prat when I was eleven, hell, most boys are. When I saw your mother, I just knew she was going to be an important part of my life. So I did what any boy with a crush would do. I teased her and pranked her," he said.

Harry groaned. "Really?"

James nodded. "You and Ginny have been friends even longer."

Harry smiled. "Since she was four and I was five. It was my first day at school, and I had to use the loo, but Mum was busy talking to the teacher, and I didn't know where it was. A couple of other boys laughed at me because I was getting a bit fidgetty, but Ginny told them they were being meanie-heads and took my hand and showed me where the loos were. She'd been at the school before, with Percy and the twins, you see," explained Harry, smiling at the memory.

James laughed. "I remember your Mum telling me something about that. She came home all teary eyed, and I thought it was because it was your first day at school, but no, she was teary because you'd already found yourself a little girlfriend," he said.

"I really liked school, but the best part was the morning and afternoons when I saw Ginny again. She would come with her mum to pick up her brothers, and Mrs Weasley would let us play together before we had to leave. It was even better when Ginny joined us the following year," he said.

"You two have always been close, and your Mum and I often wondered when you'd realise she was a girl, and a pretty one at that. All throughout Hogwarts, you were still best friends, but the only girl we heard about was this Cho," said James.

"Dad, I think I've loved Ginny all this time, I was just too stupid to realise," said Harry.

"Just like your mother, must be the Evans genes. I kept telling Lily every year at Hogwarts, _'look what you're missing',_ and she'd just smirk and tell me to go take my dog for a walk," grinned James. "Sassy witch." He smiled at the thought.

"She knew you were an Animagus?" asked Harry.

James nodded. "She and Remus became good friends, and you know your mum, she's really smart. She soon figured out Remus' furry little problem, and one night she waited up for us after we'd had a night out prowling with Moony. Merlin, I thought Frank was going to pass out when she told us she knew about us."

"What happened then?" asked Harry. He loved hearing stories about the Marauders.

James shrugged. "She told us she wasn't going to tell anybody, and from that day on, she sort of became part of our group. The first female Marauder, your mum," he said proudly. "We let Alice in after her and Frank got together," he added.

"You and Mum got together after that?" asked Harry.

James nodded. "I really admired her, you know. Oh, not only because she's so damned beautiful, she's just genuinely a nice person. Basically she was a great person who made me want to be a better person, and when she finally agreed to go on a date with me, it made me feel ten feet tall. I still feel that way today about her too," said James. He looked at Harry. "Does Ginny make you feel that way?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I love my family and I've always been brought up to believe family is the most important thing. Ginny and I have been best friends since we were little, with only a couple of hiccups along the way. I think-" he paused, then spoke again, "I think of Ginny as my home. Even now, I can't wait to see her, be with her. Everything feels better with her by my side," he admitted. "Everything is right."

James nodded. "We're lucky men, Harry. We both have extraordinary witches, and it's our luck and our duty to love and cherish them, for as long as we have them," he said, patting his son on the back.

"Dad, you know the other week we went to the family vaults and I found that ring?" asked Harry.

"Yes, son?" asked James, perking up.

"Do you think we could go back there and get it? I need to take another look at it, make sure it's the right one. It has to be perfect for Ginny. She deserves the best," said Harry, determinedly.

"Of course we can, son. You're right, she does deserve the best, and in my eyes, she already has it in you. Your mum and I are really happy for you two, Harry," said James, hugging his son.

"Thanks, Dad. Can we go tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"First thing," promised James, "Then we'll meet Sirius and go get the tree," he said.

"Perfect," sighed Harry. Everything was going to be perfect. He'd give Ginny the ring for Christmas, tell her how he felt and prayed she felt the same way back. Then they could continue on for real and he could proudly announce to everyone that Ginny was his girl.

No more deception, no more make believe. He could look his grandparents in their eyes and tell them, yes, he loved Ginny. Honestly, truthfully.

He glanced at the clock. _'Hurry home, Gin,'_ he thought.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny did come home, and seemed distracted all throughout dinner. His mother expressed her disappointment that Rose wasn't joining them, and Harry offered to Floo to his apartment to see if she was coming. Ginny quickly shot him down, saying she had just come from there and that Rose and Stacey had plans, and had asked her to pass on Rose's apologies.

Sirius joined them and the mood was lightened. He told them about seeing a classmate of theirs, a Slytherin named Peter Pettigrew.

"Quite the tag along he was, always wanting to hang around us, wanting to be friends," remembered Sirius. " He drives the Knight Bus now, you know!"

"Can you imagine Peter Pettigrew, a Marauder?" asked James, in mock horror.

"I tried to like him, but there was just something about him," shuddered Lily in distaste. "He was always squeaking around, like a mouse," she said.

"No, a rat, more like," scoffed James.

"That's it, that's what would have been his Animagus form," chortled Sirius. "Ratboy!"

"Oh, you two," sighed Lily, shaking her head. "At least he found some sort of friendship with Severus."

James and Sirius looked at each other, both bursting to say something about that, but held back due to Lily's long standing friendship with Severus Snape. "And don't they deserve each other," nodded James, raising his glass.

"James," scolded Lily, knowing her husband and her old childhood friend were not what one would call 'friends'. They tolerated each other, for her benefit. "Severus is your son's boss now."

Harry shrugged. "He's okay. Knows a lot about potions, that's for sure. Still, it's not like I'm going to name any kids of mine after him, or anything."

"I should think not!" said Ginny, vehemently. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Harry met his father's smirking gaze. "Yes, Gin," said Harry, winking at his dad. James and Sirius snorted, until a look from Lily stopped them. Euphemia coughed, and the talk returned to their Christmas plans.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny followed Monty to get the boxes of decorations out of the attic. The main house had been decorated, with wreaths on the door and garlands decorating the staircase. All that was left was the personal touches.

They carried the boxes marked fragile, but used their wands to leviate the other boxes back to the family lounge, where Harry's grandparents, parents and Sirius were waiting. Euphemia cried out in delight as she took a small box from Ginny. Inside were decorations from her own parents, and the first one she and Monty had bought together for their new home in Godric's Hollow.

Between them, Monty, Euphemia, James and Lily all told stories as they pulled out a decoration. Some were handed down, some were handmade, some were gifts. Harry and Ginny laughed as Lily held up a misshaped heart that Ginny had made for Harry, wishing him a Hapy Kismas.

"Hey, I was only four, I could barely spell and ' _Christmas'_ wouldn't fit," pouted Ginny, as Sirius howled with laughter.

"I think it's sweet," protested Lily.

"Go on, Harry, give her a Kismas," teased Sirius. "You are sitting under misteltoe," he noted. James hooted with laughter.

Ginny looked up at him, laughter in her eyes. He tenderly framed her face in his hands and poured all his love into the kiss. He never wanted it to end, nipping her lips once and then again, before sitting back, tucking her close under his arms. He smiled happily at his family.

Lily and Euphemia nodded in approval. Monty looked pleased, and Sirius and James looked almost shocked at the tenderness and love Harry showed her.

Ginny sat back under Harry's arm, her face flushed. _'Merlin, if that's how he kisses when he's pretending, how does he kiss when it's the real thing? Oh, why couldn't it be the real thing, for Harry?'_ she wondered.

She was soon brought back into the conversation by Eupehmia. "Please give your family our warmest regards, dear," she was saying. "Such a pity Molly and Arthur won't be there, but I'm sure you'll be glad to be with your brothers and their loved ones tomorrow," she said.

Ginny nodded. "We're all meeting at the Burrow to go for a fly, well, except for Audrey and Hermione. Then we'll have lunch and exchange presents. We'll just hang out at the Burrow until late afternoon. I'll meet you all at the church in Godric's Hollow," she said.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you, Ginny. I have somewhere important to go to with my dad in the morning, and I really don't know how long we'll be," said Harry, squeezing her and kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, I understand," said Ginny.

Lily looked between her son and her husband. James winked at her, letting her know he'd fill her in later.

"Remus, Sirius, Harry and I will meet Hagrid in Hogsmeade. We'll have an early lunch, then go get out tree," said James.

"Anything for a chance to perv on Rosmerta, hey Sirius," quipped Lily.

"She owns a bar, and is easy on the eye, sounds like my ideal woman," teased Sirius.

"You wouldn't know your ideal woman if she came up and hit you over the head," scoffed Euphemia.

"What can I say, the Potter men have nabbed the best women," protested Sirius.

Monty nodded. "I hope to see you happy and settled before I leave this Earth, Sirius," he said.

Sirius looked alarmed. "Settled? Me? I'm happy with my life, just as it is," he said.

"Are you really?" asked Monty.

"Yes. Yes, I am, sir," he said. He had the upmost respect for Fleamont Potter and his lovely wife, and considered them his true parents.

"Very well, son, I won't go on about it. We all have to choose our paths in life, and some take a different turn than others. If you can honestly tell me you're happier alone, then I'll let it be," said Monty.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that. I am happy, believe me," said Sirius, sincerely. He had known from an early age that marriage was not for him. Despite seeing it in a good light since he'd moved in with the Potters, he had too much Black in him, and in no way did he want to pass on questionable genes. He had James, Remus and Frank, brothers, not of blood, but of heart. He looked on Harry and Rose as his own, loving then just as much as their parents. For Sirius, it was more than he ever dreamed of. To want more would be tempting fate. No, it would be best if the Black line ended with him, as his brother Regulus had died of Dragon pox as a youngster. He had been the prince of his family, all his parents had ever wanted. Sirius had been the embarassment, turning away from the pureblood dribble and old ways his parents embraced. Sirius had found a real family in the Potters, and had never wanted more.

"We've all got a big day tomorrow," said Harry. He stood, offering a hand to Ginny. "I think we'll turn in," he said.

Ginny took his hand, standing. " Goodnight," she said, hugging Sirius goodbye and kissing Harry's parents and grandparents on the cheek.

"Good night," they all called out, with James adding, "Nine in the morning, son."

Harry nodded, and with his arm around Ginny's waist, they walked up the stairs to their room. He shut it securely behind them.

POP Myron popped in. "Would young master and Miss Ginny-"

"NO! Erm, no, thankyou, Myron, that will be all for tonight," said Harry.

"Very good, sir. Good night to you both," he said, bowing slightly before disappearing.

Ginny giggled. "H's so funny, he reminds me a bit of-oh!" She gasped as, once again, Harry framed her face between his hands before he kissed her. She kissed him back, running her hands over his shoulders. Without breaking lip contact, he walked her backwards, over to the bed.

"I'm going to make love to you all night," promised Harry, his lips seeking her neck as his hands started to undo the buttons on her blouse. His eagerness made quick work, and he left it to hang open as his hands sought her skin.

She moaned in passion, and he lowered her to the bed. She reached for him, but he moved away, to remove his shirt and undo his jeans. He then returned to her, his lips found her throat and the swell of her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair, delighting in its natural messiness.

"Gin, Merlin, Gin, you taste so sweet," he murmured, laving her all over.

Ginny closed her eyes to the delights of his tongue and lips. ' _If only this were true. If only he really loved me',_ she thought, her body rocking against his.

She closed her eyes as he moved between her legs. "Look at me, Gin," he ordered, as he entered her.

Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes, finding his burning into her. He moved quickly, now knowing the best way to bring her to climax. He thrust hard and fast, hearing her gasps of pleasure.

He grabbed her hips, moving her more fully under him. She cradled his body between her thighs, arching under him. She watched him, sensing he was trying to tell her something with his body.

This time it was Ginny that framed his face, her lips desperate for his. As he spilled into her, his eyes sought hers, desperate to make her understand what he couldn't yet say.

His climax triggered her own, and she clenched her body around his, making him groan and continue thrusting. She kissed him, needing the contact, wanting to touch and be touched.

He rested his head on her shoulder as his release slowed. She thought she heard him murmur something, but she kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips.

Sated,they lay together, trying to get their breaths back. Already Harry was nipping her shoulder, her neck as his fingers played with her breasts.

He kept his word. He loved her all night, only allowing her to fall asleep in the early hours. As he held her, he promised himself he would tell her tomorrow of his true feelings and tell her he wanted a future with her.

Ginny settled against him, burrowing into his side. "I love you, Ginny. I am in love with you," he whispered.

Ginny stirred but didn't wake.

Harry didn't mind, he was just trying the words on for size. Tomorrow he'd say them for real, and he hoped to see her eyes blazing as she repeated the words back to him.

For now, he slept.


	10. Chapter 10 Diagon Alley

Harry woke early, and despite not getting much sleep, felt strangely exhilerated. Maybe it was because today his life could take a turn for the better. He thought about the quote, _' Today is the first day of the rest of your life.'_ How true it was.

He reluctantly left Ginny in bed and dressed quickly. He hurried downstairs to find Myron supervising the kitchen house elves. " Good morning, Master Harry. You're up early for breakfast. Will Miss Ginny be joining us soon, too?" he asked, in a happy mood.

" Erm, no. Look Myron, I hope you don't mind, but I really want to make something special for Ginny for breakfast," said Harry.

Myron didn't look worried. " Of course I don't mind, sir. Just let Miri know what you'd like and she'll make it for you," he said.

" No," said Harry, hurriedly. " You see, _I_ want to make it for Ginny, _myself,_ " he explained.

" I see," frowned Myron, not liking this unexpected change to his morning routine. " "What would Master Harry like to be making?"

" French toast. Pancakes. Something really special. Maybe those mimosas again," said Harry, thinking fast.

" Very good, sir," squeaked Miri, quickly getting all the ingredients ready.

" I'll be really quick," promised Harry. " I want to take it to her so we can eat in bed."

" I see," said Myron, who clearly didn't approve of breakfast in bed.

"Come on, Myron, it's our first Christmas Eve as an engaged couple," wheedled Harry.

Myron sighed. "Very well, Master Harry. Is there any way I can be of help?" he asked.

" Would sir be liking some strawberrries and whipped cream for the pancakes?" asked Miri.

Harry grinned. " Now you're talking, especially that whipped cream."

Myron sighed. He had a feeling the laundry elves would have a lot of bedding to wash after their breakfast in bed.

/*/*/*/*

Harry hurried upstairs, hoping Ginny wasn't already awake. He'd made the breakfast, and asked Myron to take it to their bedroom, after he'd placed warming charms on the food.

He opened the door to find Ginny stirring. The breakfast food was on a table nearby. Harry quickly got undressed and slid into bed, taking Ginny into his arms. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips lightly. " Good morning, beautiful," he said softly.

"Mmmm, morning," sighed Ginny, happily. She snuggled against him, her arm reaching up to wrap around his neck and play with the end of his hair. She lifted her face to kiss him deeply. " Happy Christmas Eve," she said.

" Are you hungry? I made you breakfast," he said huskily.

Her stomach growled hungrily. " You made me breakfast?" she asked, surprised.

Harry kissed her again. " Just feeding my Weasley," he teased. He sat up and grabbed his wand. " Accio, breakfast tray," he said.

Ginny sat up too, as the tray settled on her lap. " French toast! Harry, pancakes-for breakfast! Yum, strawberries," she said, picking one up and putting it in her mouth. " So sweet," she sighed happily.

" There's whipped cream too," pointed out Harry, handing her a glass.

" Oh, I think we can find a better use for that than pancakes, don't you?" she suggested. " Mmm, great French toast," she praised.

 _'God, he loved this woman',_ thought Harry.

/*/*/*/*

" Okay, well, whatever you're doing with your dad that is so top secret, have fun. Say hi to Hagrid for me, please," said Ginny, buttoning up his jacket and winding the scarf around his neck.

" You have fun with your brothers and sisters-in-law," said Harry, placing his favourite knitted hat on her head and handing her the matching gloves.

"Ha, prats, the lot of them," grinned Ginny, affectionately.

" Harry, ready to go?" asked James, coming into the lounge.

" Just about, Dad," said Harry. He turned back to Ginny. " So we'll see you at Godric's Hollow about five?"

Ginny nodded. " Make sure you get the most Christmassy tree you can find," she ordered.

Harry laughed, but James groaned. " Merlin, you sound just like Lily. _'Make sure you get the perfect tree, James. Not too big, but nothing too small. It has to be just right',"_ he mimicked.

" Well, she's right. You obviously get your smarts from your mum," teased Ginny, winking at Harry.

"But he got his looks from me," insisted James, " which bodes well for your kids."

Ginny flushed, and even Harry looked a bit embarassed. "It's a bit early for that," he said, although he wasn't averse to the idea. The thought of Ginny pregnant with his child sent shivers down his spine.

" Are you getting ill, you shivered?" asked Ginny, in concern.

" No, no, I'm fine," assured Harry.

" Stay warm, okay? It'll be freezing in Scotland, worse there than London," she said.

" You'll warm him up when he gets back," grinned James.

Ginny sighed. " I really have to go. I'll see you soon," she said, hugging him. Behind Harry's back, James made kissy faces at her. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll miss you," Harry said huskily, kissing her.

" All right, all right, things to do, people to see," said James, hurrying them along.

" Speaking of prats," grinned Ginny. She nipped Harry's lips fast. " Bye." She stepped into the Floo and threw the powder down. " The Burrow." The flames carried her away.

" Merlin, you've got it bad," said James, patting his son on the back.

" She's...my everything, Dad," he said simply.

" I know, son," said James, sincerely. " So let's go find you that ring." They both stepped into the large fireplace, with James throwing down the Floo powder. "Diagon Alley," he called, and once again, the flames flared up.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny sighed in satisfaction. The Burrow was filled with most of her favourite people, although it was strange not to have her parents here, and she missed Charlie, Bill, Fleur and the girls. Victoire really made Christmas fun, like the day she and Harry had taken Teddy to London. She remembered what Harry's dad had said, and she thought about how much fun she would have at Christmas with her own kids.

All her sisters-in-law had brought food, so there wasn't much cooking to be done, just a huge turkey and some vegetables. Ginny was the first to arrive, so she got a start on the food preparation. Audrey and Percy were next, and Ginny instructed Percy to set the table. It was strange not having the house decorated, or not having a tree, but they had decided their time was better spent on the meal and presents. Audrey and Percy were leaving early to catch a Portkey to Wales to stay with her family. Ron and Hermione were staying the night at the Burrow, then spending all the next day with the Grangers. George and Angelina, and Fred and Alicia were spending the morning together, before going to their in-laws as well.

They'd eaten lunch and dispersed the presents, with Ginny having a couple of presents to take home to Harry. They'd just returned from a snowball fight when Luna Lovegood had Flooed in. Ginny had been delighted to see her, for she had been travelling for her father's paper, the Quibbler, the last three months.

Her sisters-in-law had encouraged her to stay and talk to Luna while they cleaned the kitchen and packed up the left overs. Ginny led Luna to the fire, where they sank down, drinking a hot cider.

Luna told Ginny about her travels, having been to South Africa most recently. Ginny recounted her last assignment to Australia, and the wonders of the Outback. She told Luna of her job offer from Gringott's, and Luna confessed she was thinking of co-writing a book.

" Doesn't the New Year look promising for us both," sighed Luna, happily. Then she frowned. " Although we'll both be travelling more with our new jobs."

" I guess we won't see each other much," said Ginny, " but we can write. Maybe we'll be travelling to the same place one time, and can catch up," she said, hopefully.

" Maybe," said Luna, dreamily. She smiled as Hermione joined them.

"So, have you found any of your creatures?" asked Hermione, sceptically.

" Oh yes, lots," nodded Luna. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and doubt. " It's why I'm thinking of re-writing Newt Scamander's book, ' _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ , she said.

" Fantastic," corrected Hermione.

" It is, isn't it," agreed Luna, happily.

" No, the-oh, never mind," sighed Hermione, in exasperation. " You do realise that book is a classic?" she asked.

" Oh, Newt doesn't mind, in fact, he welcomed an update," said Luna.

" You've met him? Newt Scamander, the greatest Magizoologist of our time?" cried Hermione.

Luna nodded. " Nice man. Such interesting stories to tell. He told me and Rolf about the time he first arrived in America, and he met this Muggle and -"

" Luna!" yelled Hermione, in annoyance. Luna stopped her story to look at Hermione.

" Who's Rolf?" asked Ginny.

Luna blushed prettily. " He's Newt's great grandson, a fellow Magizoologist. He's the one I would be co-authoring with," she said. " He's also my boyfriend," she added.

" Luna!" cried Hermione and Ginny, for different reasons. Ginny hugged her. "That's brilliant," she said.

" You do realise my department will need to be kept apprised of any new developments you and the two Mr Scamander's have discovered about these creatures," said Hermione.

" Of course, Hermione. I'll make sure you get an autographed copy," smiled Luna, standing.

Hermione snorted in frustration. Ginny smiled at her two friends; so very different from each other.

" Ginny, there's an owl coming, but something isn't right," said Luna, looking out the window.

Ginny and Hermione stood and moved to her side. They could see what Luna meant, for the owl was flying haphazardly. Ginny gasped. " It's Hedwig," she cried.

" I think she's injured," said Hermione, worriedly.

Ginny hurried outside, running to meet Hedwig to save her some flight time. As Hedwig landed roughly on the ground, Ginny ran to her.

" Oh Hedwig, poor girl, what happened?" she asked, seeing blood on her wing. It looked like some feathers had been damaged.

" It looks like she may have been attacked, possibly by another bird," said Hermione.

" We have to help her," cried Ginny. "Damn, Hagrid is out with the Potters, Sirius and Remus today," she said. She hurriedly took off her jumper and used it to gently scoop Hedwig up. The owl hooted. " Sorry, girl. I'm going to get you help," she said.

" Where will you go?" asked Luna.

"Eeylops, I reckon," said Ginny, walking back inside. " We still have time." It was only two in the afternoon; the shops wouldn't shut till five.

Hermione nodded in agreement. " Once we know how bad she is, we'll need to let the owl postal office know, too," she said.

" Yeah, sure," said Ginny.

" Hey, what have you got there?" asked Ron, eating a sandwich. He swallowed. " Is that owl injured?"

" Yes, I'm taking her to Diagon Alley," said Ginny, hurriedly going to the fireplace in the kitchen. "Here," she said, thrusting the letter Hedwig had been delivering into Ron's hands.

" I'll come with you, I'd like to see how they handle this," said Hermione.

" Fine, let's go," said Ginny.

" You go ahead, I'll follow," said Hermione.

" Diagon Alley," cried Ginny, throwing down some Floo powder. " Hold on, Hedwig," she crooned.

Hedwig hooted in alarm as she and the pretty human Flooed away.

/*/*/*/*

" Yer right, it does look like another bird attacked yer Snowy," said Mr Grinspoon, manager of Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Can you help her?" asked Ginny, gently stroking Hedwig.

"Course I can," assured Mr Grinspoon " once I get the proper paperwork from the postal service to say they'll pay for her treatment."

" What?" gasped Ginny.

" He's right, I'm afraid," said Hermione. " We'll need to let them know, so they can make arrangements to get her fixed, then somewhere to stay if she needs to recover," she said, nodding.

" Oh, she won't be flying for a week or two," agreed Mr Grinspoon. He sighed. "They won't be happy ' bout this. It's their busiest time of the year," he told them.

" I don't care about that, I care about Hedwig," said Ginny. The owl hooted gratefully. " I'll pay for her to be fixed," she said.

" Ginny, you can't, she's not yours," said Hermione, as Mr Grinspoon shook his head.

" Sorry, Miss, only the owners can authorise me to heal her. She's pretty bad. The post office may not want to worry about her. It'll cost a pretty galleon to fix her," he said, regretfully.

"What? But, but what will happen to her?" asked Ginny.

" I'll patch her up and then try and sell her in my shop. She's young, and she's still a good looking owl. I'd say her days of flying long distances are behind her, though. Still, she'll do for a domestic owl," he said.

"Perhaps you could write this all down, and we can go to the postal offices and let them know. Then we can work something out," suggested Hermione.

" Sure," shrugged Mr Grinspoon, hurrying to find some parchment.

" Don't worry, girl, we'll get you fixed up," said Ginny, gently caressing Hedwig.

The owl gave out a sad hoot.

/*/*/*/*

" Ginny Weasley, I can't believe you just paid forty galleons for that owl," cried Hermione, as they hurried from the postal services back to the Owl Emporium.

" I know, it's madness, but you heard them, they weren't going to fix her, just leave her at the mercy of Mr Grinspoon, who would have sold her off to anyone," said Ginny angrily.

" For much less than forty galleons," said Hermione. She tugged on Ginny's arm. "What's so special about this owl?" she asked.

" I-I don't know, honestly Hermione," said Ginny. " I just know I have to help her."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she followed Ginny back to the store.

Ginny stared in dismay as she found Hedwig in a cage too small for her, and with several children poking their finger in at her. " Ooh, what happened to her?" they were asking.

Ginny gently manouvered around the children. She smiled sweetly at Mr Grinspoon so as not to upset the children. " Get her out of that small cage...NOW!" she ordered in a low voice. She thrust the transfer of ownership papers under his nose. " She is now _my_ owl, and you _will_ heal her," she said. _'Or else'_ was implied, and Mr Grinspoon flushed in anger.

" I don't have time, it's Christmas Eve," he said petulantly.

" You seem to have plenty of staff on," noted Hermione, looking around.

" Please, heal her," implored Ginny.

" The sooner you do, the sooner she'll leave," said Hermione.

The man sighed. "Very well. Leave her with me for an hour, she should be ready to go home after that," he said, ushering them out.

" One hour," warned Ginny, and he nodded. Ginny turned to Hedwig. " I'll be back, girl, and I'll take you to your new home," she said.

"Come on, Ginny," said Hermione, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the store.

She checked her watch. " Percy and Audrey have already left, and we might have missed the twins leaving too," she said.

" Sorry, Hermione," said Ginny, " but thanks for coming with me."

" You're welcome," smiled Hermione. " Although I'm sure Ron's eaten all the left overs by now."

Laughing, the two headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny returned fifty minutes later, alone. As she had predicted, only Ron was left at the Burrow, helping himself to another serving of Christmas pudding.

Hermione had offered to let Ginny leave Hedwig at the Burrow for the night, as Ginny was going to Godric's Hollow with the Potters. Ginny assured them that once she had told Harry what happened he would be happy to have Hedwig come to stay with them, either at Potter Manor or with Rose at the flat.

She hurried towards the Owl Emporium, hoping that Hedwig would be fine. She was checking the Alley to see if she could cross, as there was a lot of traffic in the last desperate couple of hours till the end of trading. It was then she saw them.

She had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She even stepped closer, to make sure. Yes, there was no doubt.

There, in the middle of Diagon Alley, was Harry.

Smiling and hugging Cho Chang.

As Ginny watched, Cho threw her arms around him and kissed him!


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Eve Continued

_Earlier_ -

Harry hurried down Diagon Alley, his hand clutching the small box in his pocket. He and his father had found the ring this morning, and both agreed it was perfect for Ginny. At his father's suggestion, Harry took it to a jewellers to be polished. The jeweller was one his family had used for years, and despite already being busy, promised to have it ready if Harry could return later in the afternoon. Not having much choice, Harry agreed.

With that done, James and Harry returned home, to assure Monty that all was well. They then left to meet Sirius and Remus in Hogsmeade. Hagrid was already there, too, and they all enjoyed an early lunch, catching up on Hogwarts news from Hagrid and Hogsmeade news from Rosmerta.

Then Hagrid took them to the forest where he sourced the many Christmas trees he used for Hogwarts. There was still ample to choose from, so they all split up in search of the perfect tree.

Harry was distracted, trying to imagine how he could propose to Ginny. It was only at Sirius' shout that he'd found it that had all the men hurrying to him. They all agreed that not even Lily could find fault with this one, and Hagrid lugged it out of the forest once the four men had magicked it to fall.

Hagrid had beamed when Lily hugged him for the best Christmas tree yet. "You never let us down, Hagrid," she cried in joy. He indulged in some egg nog, while the men used their wands to levitate the tree upwards and into the best position, according to both Euphemia and Lily.

"Just perfect," sighed Euphemia. "The decorations are ready for tonight, and Myron, the house looks wonderful," she said, causing Myron to bow in acknowledgement. The house elves had already strung garlands and mistletoe around the lounge, where most of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would be spent.

"Say, Harry, don't you think it's time you went back to Diagon Alley," reminded James.

Harry looked at his watch, a gift from his family for his seventeenth birthday. The afternoon had passed so quickly, and now it was nearly three o'clock. "Yes, thanks, Dad. Please excuse me for awhile, Mum, Gran. I shouldn't be long."

He Flooed once more to Diagon Alley, noting the crowds of desperate shoppers had increased. He hurried past them as he made his way to the jewellers, then had to bide his time as the man that had helped him, assisted another young man in picking out an engagement ring. Finally, he beckoned Harry over, showing him how the ring had come up. It sparkled brightly under the shops lights, and Harry couldn't wait to see it on Ginny's fingers, proclaiming to all that she was his.

He paid the jeweller and thanked him for his efforts, then hurried out. It had taken him longer than he'd hoped, and the crowds of shoppers were even fuller. With his head slightly down against the cold wind, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was nearly there when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my apologies," he started to say.

"I'm so sorry, I-Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Cho's smiling face looking at him. "Cho, hi, how are you?" he asked politely.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," she said, throwing her arms around him. "I'm good, really good. You?"

"Erm, great," said Harry, surprised at her friendliness.

"Doing some last minute shopping? Me too," she grinned. She looked around the Alley. "And half the wizarding world too, by the looks of it," she laughed.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Look, I'm sorry to rush off, but I really have to go. Happy-"

"Look!" she cried, thrusting her left hand under his nose. "I'm engaged!" Her eyes sparkled happily.

"That's great, congratulations," he said, sincerely. "Er, you and Cedric, then?"

Cho laughed. "Merlin, no. Gosh, I was so silly to you and Cedric at Hogwarts. I'm really sorry about that, Harry. No, I'm engaged to Roger Davies. We're planning to get married next year," she gushed.

"Oh," said Harry, in relief for Cedric's sake. "That's great," he repeated.

Cho nodded, smiling as she looked at her ring. "What about you?" she asked. "Seeing anyone new...or did you finally see what was right in front of your face?"

He looked at her. She wasn't being catty, just slightly amused. "I love Ginny," he blurted out.

Cho laughed in delight. "Of course you do, Harry. Why do you think I was so jealous of her?" she asked rhetorically.

"You knew, too?" he asked, stupidly.

Cho nodded. "I think it made me angry when you kept denying it, telling me she was just your best friend. Trust me, Harry, no-one acts like the two of you do, when you're just best friends. The hugging, the touching, the way you cared about her. You were the perfect boyfriend; all us girls were jealous of her."

"Um, thanks...I think," said Harry, bemused. "I really didn't realise how we came across to others. Being with Ginny has always been easy, and fun. I meant it when I said she was my best friend," he said.

"I considered it quite the challenge, getting you to go out with me," admitted Cho, "but even then, I couldn't compete with her."

"There was no competition," said Harry.

Cho shrugged good naturedly. "She won, anyway. Well, you both did." She leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "I know you and Ginny will be happy together. You always have been, and even now, I've never seen you look happier."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thanks. Look, I really have to go, but give Roger my congratulations, and have a Happy Christmas, won't you," he said.

"Bye Harry, give Ginny my congratulations too," said Cho. She stepped back to let him go. "Happy Christmas."

"Bye," he said, turning and walking away.

Cho watched him leave, then looked down at her ring. Only now, as she was in love herself, did she understand what Harry and Ginny meant to each other. Cho thought them lucky they had found each other so early in life. She hoped one day both Harry and Cedric would forgive her for the way she had treated them at Hogwarts. She then turned to go and finish her Christmas shopping.

Harry had already forgotten about Cho. His hand slipped into his pocket, and fingered the box yet again. It wasn't long till he saw Ginny again, and he hoped he could contain himself at the church from blurting out his true feelings.

He Flooed home to find his sister had arrived. "Hey, how's my flat?" he asked.

"Still standing, although we had a Harpy orgy there last night," she quipped.

Harry nodded. "I've heard of those. The Harpies are famous for them. Is my bed still in one piece? You and Stacey haven't broken it yet?" he teased.

Rose flushed. "What? No, of course not. Did Ginny-"

"Ah, you're back," said Lily, interrupting. "Hurry up and get changed Harry, it's nearly time to go to Godric's Hollow," she said. She turned to Rose. "Will Stacey be joining us to decorate the tree?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "I'll Apparate to the flat to get her after the service. Wow, that tree is perfect," she said.

"Good, it's unanimous," said James, coming in to hug her. "Your Gran, Mum and you all agree. This year, I got the perfect tree. My ladies are happy," he said, pleased.

"Don't you mean, _I f_ ound the perfect tree, Prongs," said Sirius, coming into the lounge behind him. Rose hugged him too.

"It's going to be a great night," said Monty, following Sirius. "Are we ready to go? Mia, are you warm enough? Where's Harry?" he asked.

"Stop fussing, Monty," said Euphemia, waving him off.

"Harry just went to get changed, he won't be long, Dad," said Lily, wandering over to look at the tree again.

"Ah, Lil, look up," grinned James. Lily looked up to find her standing under some mistletoe.

She smiled at her husband. "You know the rules, James." She puckered up.

James sighed loudly. "Well, if it's the rules," he sighed, before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Harry walked into the lounge. "Okay, I'm ready and -oy, really? Mum, Dad, enough!" he called out.

"Shall we douse them with ice cold water?" quipped Rose, taking out her wand.

"I like the way you think, Rosie," said Sirius, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

James and Lily pulled apart, laughing. "You know me, I'm a stickler for the rules, right, Padfoot?" laughed James.

"Oh yeah, definitely, Prongs," winked Sirius.

"Now, enough boys, it's time to go," scolded Euphemia, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," said Sirius, with a glint in his eye. He held out his arm. "May I escort the prettiest woman here?"

Euphemia accepted his arm. James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, and Monty threaded Rose's arm through his, leaving Harry to Apparate last, and solo. Next time, he would have Ginny on his arm, a thought that warmed him through and through.

With that, the Potters Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

/*/*/*/*

 _Later-_

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her from the pew, watching her anxiously. She had been quiet and kept her head down for the entire service. Of course, she had explained her concern over Hedwig, and Harry immediately agreed that after breakfast the next morning, they would go to the Burrow and bring Hedwig back to Potter manor with them. Still, she was pale and smiled weakly when prodded. Harry hoped she wasn't getting ill.

" Thank you, Father, it was a lovely service," said Harry, shaking his hand.

" Tis nice to see the congregation full," agreed Father Macguire.

" You spoke beautifully," agreed Euphemia.

" It's wonderful to see all the Potters again," beamed Father Macguire, shaking her hand.

" We'll be in touch in the New Year, Father," said Monty, with a nod to Harry and Ginny. " Might have to make a booking for a special occasion," he said, nodding proudly.

" Well now, that does lighten my heart. Congratulations, young ones," smiled Father Macguire.

"It's all on the hush hush for now, Father. Ginny's parents are out of town, and don't know yet," said Lily, seeing a look of alarm in Ginny's eyes.

" Of course, of course. I have been known to keep a secret or two," joked the priest.

" A very happy Christmas to you all," he said.

The Potters moved on, to make way for other people who wanted to speak to Father Macguire. " Can we go past our old house, see if Tonks and Uncle Remus are home," said Rose.

" They're having dinner at Andromeda's and Ted's, then coming to ours to help us decorate the tree," smiled Lily at her daughter.

" Frank and Alice may drop by for a celebatory drink, too," reminded James. "If not tonight, they'll drop over tomorrow."

The Potters and Ginny started walking in the direction of the little cottage. " I barely remember it," said Rose.

" The village still feels like home," said Euphemia, her arm tucked in Monty's.

"It's a great place to start a family," agreed Monty.

"Yes, it is," agreed Lily, and James slipped his arm around her waist. " Good memories," she said.

" I loved this little house," said Harry.

" I think I came here once or twice," said Ginny, looking over it.

" Yes, we still had Harry's birthday here, the year after we left. He still had friends here in the village, so it was easier," said James. " I think you, your brother Ron and Neville were the only ones not from Godric's Hollow."

" I remember," smiled Ginny. " Neville brought his toad, Trevor, and we spent most of the party looking for him."

James burst out tlaughing. " That's right."

" We've all spent some happy times in this house," said Euphemia, " and now dear Remus and Tonks are moving out."

" Have they said when?" asked Monty. Euphemia shook her head, and shivered against a sudden blast of cold wind.

" We should go, we've got a tree to decorate and I'm sure Myron will have some hot toddy's waiting for us," said Monty, wrapping an arm around Euphemia.

"I'm going to Apparate back to the flat and get Stacey," said Rose.

" Of course, dear," smiled Lily.

After Rose Apparated away, Euphemia and Monty, and Harry and Ginny followed her, but to Potter Manor instead. James and Lily were waylaid by some former neighbours, and said they would follow soon.

Remus, Tonks and Teddy were already there, the latter quite impatient. "Where were you?" he asked. " I've been waiting _forever!_ " he said, dramatically.

Harry picked him up. " Did you have fun at Grandma Andi and Grandpa Ted's?" he asked.

Teddy nodded happily. " Guess what, Harry. Just one more sleep, and then I will get lots and lots of presents."

" Maybe you should go to bed now," suggested Tonks, who looked tired herself.

Teddy shook his head. " Uh-uh, I'm helping Harry to make his tree pretty, Mummy. Right, Harry?" he asked.

" That's right, Teddy. We need someone special to put the star on top of the tree. Who is the most special one here tonight?" he asked.

Teddy thought quite seriously about it. " Ginny?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus laughed. Ginny kissed Teddy's cheek. " Thank you, sweetie, but I think Harry was talking about you!"

Teddy looked at Harry, who nodded. Harry slung an arm around Ginny. " But Ginny is pretty special too," he added.

" That's cos you love her," said Teddy.

" All right, we're here, let's get started," said James, appearing suddenly with Lily. He looked at Remus and Tonks. " How's Andromeda and Ted?"

" Good, we had a lovely dinner after decorating their tree," said Remus.

" They are coming over tomorrow, aren't they?" asked Euphemia. Tonks nodded. " I do like a full house at Christmas," she said happily.

" Speaking of, when are you and Tonks moving into your new home?" asked Monty, as Teddy wandered over to Sirius, James and his dad, who were unpacking the boxes of decorations.

" The new place is ours from the middle of January," said Tonks.

" Wonderful, wonderful. Perfect timing. Harry and Ginny will be able to move into it once you've moved out," beamed Monty.

" What? But we've got our little flat, Grandpa," said Harry, seeing Ginny stiffen.

" Nonsense. You'll save money by moving into the house at Godric's Hollow, why, it's practically a Potter tradition that the newlyweds live there," said his grandpa.

" Grandpa, we're only just engaged," protested Harry, as Ginny flashed him an anguished look. " And what are we to do about the flat? We have a lease agreement," he said.

" Oh, Rose and her friend can stay there, use it as a base for when they're in London. Speaking of, where is that girl. Lily, when is Rose and her friend getting here?" called Monty.

" Anytime now, Dad," said Lily, opening a box. She gasped and looked to her mother-in-law. " Mum, look."

Euphemia came over to Lily's side, and smiled as she peered in the box. " Oh, I wondered which box it was in. Ginny, dear, come here," she beckoned.

Ginny left Harry's side, and went to sit with Lily and Euphemia. Harry watched her in concern, she seemed paler than earlier. He kept an eye on her even as he half listened to his grandpa.

" - don't want a long engagement, so you might as well move in," Monty was saying.

" Hmm, yeah," said Harry, not hearing what his grandpa was saying. His mother had lifted a book out of the box, and she and Euphemia stared at it nostalgically. His mother ran her hands over the cover lovingly.

"Can I start decorating?" asked Teddy, who had tinsel wrapped around him like a scarf, and had two decorations ready in each hand.

" Go for it, kiddo," encouraged Sirius, picking up some decorations and placing them on the tree haphazardly.

" Ginny dear, this book has been passed down from many generations of Potter brides. Each Potter bride writes in it, telling the next generation your love story, in your own words. Traditionally it is given to the bride of the firstborn son," said Euphemia, proudly.

Ginny shivered. " But...we're barely engaged," she said, weakly, repeating Harry's words.

Lily grabbed her hands between her own. " It doesn't matter. You and Harry are perfect together. I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my son than you, Ginny," she said gently. She handed her the book. " This is now yours."

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. Shakily, she stood. " I-I'm sorry, I can't accept. This is all wrong. I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, running out.

" Ginny!" cried Harry, as she ran out the room.

" Why is Ginny crying?" asked Teddy, worriedly.

"It's all right, Teddy. Harry will find her and make it all better," assured Remus.

" Harry, what did Ginny mean?" asked James, surprised.

Harry shook his head in surprise. " I don't know. She was fine this morning, when she left to go to the Burrow," he said.

" Do you think one of her brothers said something, or she had a fight with a sister-in-law?" asked Lily.

Harry shook his head. " Ginny gets on well with all of them. She did seem upset over the owl that was injured, Hedwig," he said.

" An injured owl is hardly likely to get her that upset, and what does it have to do with her accepting this?" asked Euphemia, pointing to the book resting on Lily's lap.

" Pity Hagrid wasn't around to look at the owl," said Sirius, handing more decorations to Teddy to hang.

" She must have had to take it to Eeylops," agreed Tonks.

Harry's heart thudded. Eeylops, Diagon Alley, Cho. " Shit, no," he cried, running out the room and nearly knocking his sister over.


	12. Chapter 12 All is Well

"Ginny, wait," cried Harry, running past his sister as he ran outside after Ginny.

" Happy Christmas Eve to you too, brother," said Rose, watching as Harry ran outside. She came into the lounge. " Hi, we're here. Everyone, this is Stacey. Stacey, my grandparents, you know my mum and dad. Over there is Harry's godfather, Sirius, and next to him is my godfather, Remus. That's Remus' wife, Tonks, and this," Rose scooped Teddy up to hug him, making him squirm, " this is Teddy." She planted a kiss on Teddy's cheek.

"Let me down, let me down, Rosie," wriggled Teddy. She set him down and he took her hand. " Come help us decorate the tree. Your friend can help too," he said, pulling her to the tree.

" Okay, okay," laughed Rose. She beckoned to Stacey to come too. " Is everything okay with Harry?" she asked.

" Ginny was crying," said Teddy. " She ran away." He bit his lip in worry.

"It's okay, love, Harry has gone to fix everything," assured Tonks. She smiled at Rose and patted the seat next to her. " Stacey, come sit."

Rose hugged Sirius and Remus, and leaned down to hug Tonks and pat her small belly. She then turned her attention to Teddy, opening a new box of decorations.

" Look, Uncle James, it's a reindeer, just like you," said Teddy, holding up a decoration.

Sirius snorted. " Rudolph Potter," he quipped. Lily stifled a laugh with her hand and Remus grinned.

" What is taking them so long?" asked Euphemia, worried. She looked out the window. She moved to Monty's side, as he looked out the window. " It's so cold outside."

" He's talking to her, but she's shaking her head," observed Monty.

" Just kiss her, Harry, kiss her," said James, standing beside his father. Lily joined them, standing next to James.

/*/*/*/*

"Ginny, please, come inside," implored Harry.

Ginny shook her head. " I can't lie to them anymore, Harry. Merlin, they're giving us so much, a house, a precious family heirloom. It's too much. I can't lie to them anymore," she said, sobbing.

"It doesn't have to be a lie, Ginny. At least, it's not for me," said Harry.

Ginny snorted. " I saw you, Harry. With Cho," she said, her heart breaking.

" I'm sorry you saw that, but Gin, it really was nothing. Please, let me explain?" he asked, desperately. He felt her slipping away.

She shook her head. " No. I can't bear to hear how much you care for her. Please, not now. Let me go home," she pleaded.

"If you go, I will follow you," said Harry. He took her in his arms. " You're my home, Ginny. Cho means nothing to me, understand. Nothing!"

" Oh, so you go around and snog girls who mean nothing to you, do you?" asked Ginny. She stormed away, with Harry following, pleading with her.

"We didn't snog. Yes we hugged, and yes, she kissed me, but it wasn't a snog, and it meant nothing. You, Gin, you mean everything to me," he inisisted as he followed her into the gazebo

He took her in his arms and because she was so cold, and he was so warm, she allowed herself to stay in his arms. " I ran into Cho in Diagon Alley, literally. It's the first time I've seen her in over a year.

" And then she felt the need to kiss you, for old times sake?" asked Ginny, sarcastically. "You know what, I'm not going to go through the whole _'you and Cho'_ shit again," she said, getting angry. She pulled away and took a couple of paces away from him.

"You don't have to. Cho told me-" began Harry.

Ginny turned to him, her eyes blazing behind tears. "I don't care what she told you. I love you too much to let you get involved with her again. She's not the right witch for you, Harry, she could never make you happy," she said angrily.

"You love me?" asked Harry, his heart bursting.

" She doesn't like that you spend time with your family, she barely spoke to Rose at Hogwarts, she'd -" Ginny was ticking all the reasons off on her fingers.

"You love me," repeated Harry, a goofy look on his face.

"- get angry when you pull those all nighters at work, which, by the way, are not healthy for you. She'd hate living in Godric's Hollow, and if your grandpa even looked at her, she'd wet her pants," finished Ginny, breathing hard. She looked at Harry, who was smiling at her. "What?" she asked, grumpily.

"You said you loved me," he said. He stepped closer to her.

"I-" Ginny stopped, recounting her words. She gulped. "I did. I do. Enough to let you go if you really loved her, but I don't think you do," she said defiantly, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Of course I don't, Ginny," said Harry, brushing her hair away from her face. "Merlin, how did we not see it when we were at Hogwarts?" he whispered.

"We were best friends," she said. "We _are_ best friends," she corrected.

Harry shook his head. "No, we were more than that. We just didn't want to acknowledge it."

"Maybe because everyone was trying to label us back then," she said, realising it was true.

"You're my other half," Harry said softly. "My home, my contentment."

Ginny nodded, almost in wonderment. "And you're my other half, you complete me," she said. "But how do you explain Cho at Hogwarts?"

Harry cupped her cheek. " Cho hated that I spent so much time with you, that I cared about you so much. Everytime we broke up she'd tell me to wake up and admit how I really felt about you," he admitted.

" She actually said that?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Harry nodded. " It seems everyone knew how we felt, but us. Until now," he said.

"What are you saying, Harry?" asked Ginny, hopeful.

"Ginny, this may have started out as a pretend relationship for my grandparents sake, but it has shown me how great we are together. Every part of our relationship is all that I have ever wanted. We have fun together, even if it's just boring stuff like laundry or housework. I know I can tell you anything, and I hope you feel that way about me. You're funny and smart, talented. I love that you love your job, and are supportive of mine. Ginny, you're my dream girl," he said.

Ginny nodded happily. "I do feel that way about you, Harry. You understand me better than anyone, and even when I'm away for work, I love that when I'm coming home, I'm coming home to you. You're handsome, and caring, and loving," she said.

Harry cupped her face and kissed her.

/*/*/*/*

"Well, what's happening?" asked Monty, grumpily.

"She's storming off again, Merlin, that Weasley temper is something," said James, peering out. "I think she's heading for the gazebo."

"It's my favourite place in the garden," said Lily.

"Mine too," agreed Euphemia, smiling at Lily. They both turned back to the window.

"There's a better view from this room," called Sirius, and they hurried out to join Sirius, Remus and Tonks. "He's taking her in his arms."

They held their breath, then sighed. "Damn, she's walking away from him. Don't let her get away, son," said James.

"Wait, she's turning back to him. Uh-oh, she looks angry," said Tonks.

"She won't hit him, will she?" asked Lily, looking alarmed.

"Doubt it, but we might see her legendary Bat-Bogey hex," said Remus.

"Why does Harry have a goofy look on his face?" asked Sirius.

"They're talking," said Tonks, hopefully.

"He's cupping her cheek," said Lily.

"Come on, Harry," urged James.

"Still talking," said Euphemia.

"YES!" they all cried, as Harry and Ginny kissed, completely unaware of their audience.

"Isn't anyone coming to help me decorate the tree?" asked Teddy, sadly. "It's pretty big just for me."

Everyone turned to look at the little boy standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Teddy, we got distracted. Where's Rose and Stacey?" asked Remus, picking him up and heading back to the lounge with the others.

"Snogging under the mistletoe," said Teddy, screwing his nose up.

"What? What are you-oh!" said Lily, stopping suddenly. Everyone stopped around her and behind her, staring at the two girls sharing a heated kiss.

"See," said Teddy, pointing. "It's the Christmas rules, Uncle James," he said.

"Mum, Dad, everyone," said Rose, weakly, after pulling apart from Stacey.

"Rose, I-I...Rose," said Lily, sinking onto a chair.

"How long?" asked James, not really knowing what to ask.

"How long, what?" asked Rose, defensively. "How long have I liked girls, or how long have Stacey and I been together?" She put her hands on her hips.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks quickly left the room, heading back to see what was happening with Harry and Ginny.

/*/*/*/*

It was the best wonderful kiss, that went on and on. Until Harry remembered he had a very important question to ask her.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, nuzzling against him.

"I love you," he said. "I love you," he repeated. The words were easier to say each time.

She giggled. "I love you, too."

He took a deep breath. "I know this may seem crazy, but..." He dropped to one knee.

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "Harry?"

"More than anything I have ever wanted, I want you to be my wife. Will you, Ginny? Will you love me, and let me love you, for the rest of our lives?" he asked earnestly.

"Oh, Harry," she gasped.

"Please, say yes. Make me the happiest man on the planet tonight, and every night after," begged Harry.

Ginny leaned down to cup his face, her eyes blazing in the best possible way. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I would love to marry you." She kissed him.

He fumbled as he stood, then picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you, I love you," he kept saying.

"We're crazy, aren't we?" she laughed, hugging him.

"Oh, I forgot the best part," said Harry, putting her down. He pulled the box out of his pocket.

Ginny gulped as he opened it. He took her left hand in his and took the ring out and slid it on her hand. "It's beautiful, just perfect," she sighed.

"So are you," he said softly, kissing her again.

/*/*/*/*

"So what's happening out here," said Sirius, "cos we aren't going back in there for awhile."

"He's on his knee!" gasped Euphemia. "I think he's proposing again, with the right ring this time."

They all held their breath as they watched Harry talking. Then they saw Ginny lean down to cup his cheek and finally, kiss him.

"Looks like they've made up," said Tonks.

"Oh, he's getting out the ring," said Euphemia. "He's putting it on her finger."

"About time," grumbled Monty.

"And they're kissing again," quipped Sirius. He took a breath. "Think it's safe to go back in there?" he asked, nodding towards the lounge.

"Prongs may need to be revived, he looked like he was going to pass out," said Remus.

"What's the big deal, so Rose likes girls," shrugged Tonks.

"I always thought so," said Euphemia, surprising the others.

"Really?" asked Sirius.

Euphemia nodded.

Harry and Ginny came in, laughing and holding hands. "Hey, what's everyone doing in here?" he asked.

"Watching you," grinned Tonks. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Come on, I want to tell Mum and Dad," said Harry, pulling Ginny with him toward the lounge.

"Ah you may need to wait a bit," called out Sirius, but Harry was gone. Sirius shrugged. "I tried to stop him."

Remus snorted. "May as well go see what's happening," he said.

They all trooped to the lounge. "What's going on?" asked Harry, looking from his sister to his parents.

"Your sister surprised us with some news," said Lily.

Harry looked at Rose. "What is it?"

Rose looked at her brother and took a deep breath. "I'm in love...with Stacey," she said.

Harry felt Ginny tighten her grip on his hand as she took in a deep breath. Somehow, he knew she knew.

"Harry?" Rose was almost pleading for Harry to have a reaction.

Harry looked to his parents, who looked uncertain. He looked at Ginny, then back at Rose. Her face was flushed and her eyes were anguished. _'Say something,'_ she practically begged.

"This is...great! Can you believe it? Ginny and me, you and Stacey! What a great Christmas Eve," gushed Harry, hugging his sister.

"Oh Harry," said Rose, almost crying with happiness at his acceptance. Ginny went to hug Stacey.

"You, girlie, come here," beckoned Monty to Stacey.

"Grandpa!" wailed Rose

The room was silent. "Show him no fear," whispered Ginny to Stacey.

Stacey went past Rose, patting her arm. She went over to Monty. "Sir," she said politely.

"So you love our Rosie, do you?" asked Monty, sternly.

"Yes, I do," said Stacey, raising her chin.

"People will talk, whisper behind your back," he said. "And they'll be the polite ones. There'll be people that will tell you to your face that your love is wrong. Can you, will you protect Rose from that?" he asked.

"I don't need protecting," protested Rose.

Ginny lay a hand on Rose's arm. "Stacey needs to face him, to earn his respect," she said quietly.

"It's my job to protect Rose. I have a big Beater's bat to protect her on the field," said Stacey fiercely. "And if narrow minded people can't mind their own business, well, I know a hex or two," she said. "I won't let anyone or anything upset Rose."

"And I won't let anyone upset Stacey. Her family has already shunned her. I told her my family have always told me they'd love me no matter what. Well, is that still true?" she asked, looking around at them all.

Teddy took her hand. "I still love you, Rosie." He took Stacey's hand too. "So, is Stacey your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is," said Rose, proudly.

"Then can you and your girlfriend come and help me decorate the tree, cos I'm getting really tired of doing it all by myself," said Teddy, pouting.

"Oh Teddy," gasped Rose, picking him up and hugging him. Remus and Tonks watched proudly.

Suddenly the Floo flared, and Molly, then Arthur stepped out. "Mum, Dad," cried Ginny, running over to hug them.

"Never a dull moment," sighed Sirius to Remus.

"Ginny," cried Molly, opening her arms.

"What are you doing here?" cried Ginny, hugging her dad.

"We got the all clear from the healers this morning, and we gratefully accepted Fleamont and Euphemia's offer of a Portkey home," said Molly. "We did send an owl."

"We only arrived ten minutes ago, but got quite a surprise when we found Ron and Hermione in a rather compromising position," chuckled Arthur.

"Not to mention an injured owl," said Molly. "Anyway, we decided to come over and see you, dear," she said to Ginny.

"Actually, sir, if I may have a word," said Harry, to Arthur.

Monty interrupted. "Excellent, excellent. Wonderful to have you back home, Arthur, Molly," he said.

"Sir, please," asked Harry, pulling on Arthur's arm.

"Myron, this calls for champagne," boomed Monty. "Arthur, Molly, we have much to discuss," he said.

"We do?" asked Molly.

"Grandpa, please, I need to speak to Mr Weasley," implored Harry.

"Oh, Molly, they're engaged," cried Lily, coming over to hug her friend. "All our hopes came true," she said.

"Ginny...and Harry?" gasped Molly. "Merlin!" She and Lily hugged.

"I'm sorry, sir, I would have wanted to ask your permission," said Harry, apologetically.

"It's fine, son. Molly and I couldn't have asked for a better man for our Ginny," said Arthur.

"Thank you, that means a lot," said Harry in relief.

Arthur and James hugged. "About time, hey, Arthur?" quipped James. Arthur chuckled and nodded.

Myron appeared with trays of champagne flutes. Everyone grabbed one and raised their glasses.

Monty looked at Harry and Rose. "To my beautiful grandchildren. From the day you both were born, all that I have hoped for you is a future filled with happiness. We all have trials to bear, but with the right person beside you, well, a trouble shared is a trouble halved. Tonight, Harry and Rose have proudly declared their loves. I'm sure I speak for Mia, as well as myself, when I say how happy we are. For family, whether blood or the family you make," he toasted Remus and Sirius, "family is everything. To family!" he toasted.

"To family!" chorused everyone.

"I didn't know Rose had a boyfriend," whispered Molly to Ginny.

"She doesn't, she has a girlfriend," whispered Ginny back.

I...see," said Molly, looking confused. "Oh, look at that," she said.

Everyone turned to see Teddy had fallen asleep under the Christmas tree. "Poor little guy, it's been quite a night," said Remus.

"We should be getting home, he'll be up early in the morning," said Tonks.

They quickly said goodbye to everyone, promising to be over for lunch the next day.

"We should be getting back too," said Molly. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione have had time to get dressed by now," she said.

"Randy lot, you Weasleys," teased Sirius.

Molly blushed. "Go on with you, Sirius. Now, where's Ginny? Or Harry?" Everyone looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Ginny and Harry had already escaped up to their room to begin the celebrations. After all, it wasn't every day you got engaged-for real!


	13. Chapter 13 Announcements

It was indeed a full house at Potter Manor the next day. Harry and Ginny joined James and Lily, Fleamont and Euphemia, Sirius, Rose and Stacey for breakfast and to open presents, the latter three having been persuaded to stay the night.

Harry and Ginny Flooed to the Burrow to retrieve Hedwig and bring her home with them after the traditional English breakfast. It also gave Ginny a chance to see Ron and Hermione before they left to spend the rest of the day with Hermione's family.

Remus, Tonks and Teddy, along with Andromeda and Ted, joined the Potter family for lunch. Teddy was enjoying the day very much, and loved his presents from everyone. He coerced his Uncle James and Uncle Siri to help him and his dad put together the Hogwarts Express train set that Harry and Ginny had given him. James also was chuffed at the red number five train that bore his name.

Ginny had given Harry a camera, one that took the instant photos like the lady had used to photograph her children visiting Santa. Harry quickly encouraged everyone to use it during the day, for some candid photos.

Molly and Arthur, and Frank, Alice, Neville and Hannah joined them after lunch. Frank's mother, Augusta would join them for dinner, as she was having a lie down after the big lunch. Euphemia declared this a wonderful idea and she too, went to lie down.

Molly and Lily spent time discussing engagement parties, wedding dates and venues, flowers and attendants. Harry and Ginny let them go, content to lay together, cuddled on the sofa.

Hedwig hooted softly, to let them know an owl was incoming. Surprisingly, it was for Stacey. She took it from the owl, who quickly flew off, and read it.

"It's from my sister, Susan. She wants me to join the family for dinner," she explained, letting Rose read the note, "and you're invited too," she told her girlfriend.

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you go alone," said Rose. She looked to her parents and her grandfather. "Would you mind if we leave?" she asked them.

"Will you be all right?" asked Lily, "because we can come with you if you want," she offered. She and James had stayed up late discussing Rose's _'situation',_ and agreed that while they were initally shocked, as long as their daughter was happy and with someone they liked, they would be as supportive as they could be.

"I think so," said Stacey, "but thanks."

"Just Floo back if you need us," said James lazily, grabbing a cushion off the lounge so he could lay on the floor. Teddy promptly climbed on top of him and settled down for a nap.

"Any of us," said Harry, his fingers playing with Ginny's hair.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Rose. She stood up. "Shall we go now?" she asked Stacey.

"Erm, I need to stop by the flat. I bought presents for them...just in case I saw them," mumbled Stacey.

"Good girl," nodded Lily, approvingly.

"Try and get back later, I've organised for some fireworks from the jokeshop Ginny's brothers own," said Monty.

"Fred and George are coming here?" asked Ginny, happily.

Molly nodded. "Bill, Fleur and the girls, as well as Charlie, will be here next week too," she said.

"That settles it," said Monty, banging his fist down. "New Years Eve will be Harry and Ginny's engagement party. Your family will all be home, and our lot will be here," he said.

"So soon?" asked Molly, surprised.

"Yes, you see, Mia is...it's just the best time, that's all," said Monty, correcting himself.

"Ginny, Harry, what do you think?" asked Molly.

Ginny looked up at Harry. They didn't need to speak; they both remembered why they had started this whole _'pretend engagement'_ thing. "I agree, it's the best time," said Ginny, nodding.

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she nestled back against him, content.

"Well, Lily, looks like you and I had better make some plans, and fast," laughed Molly.

"Can we wait for Gran to join us, I'd like her input?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, dear," said Lily, waving Rose and Stacey off.

The fireworks ended the day nicely, and they all agreed it had been another wonderful Christmas at Potter Manor.

/*/*/*/*

A week later, and they were back doing it all over again.

Monty was in fine form, greeting his guests, which included friends from the Wizenmagot, and the club they frequented after the meetings. Friends of Euphemia's inner circle circulated too, and several of James and Lily's co-workers at the Ministry.

Teddy was pleased to see his friend Victoire back, but wasn't too impressed by baby Dominique. He proudly introduced Tori to Hedwig, having been quite taken by the beautiful owl.

Harry had asked a couple of his co-workers, as had Ginny, and Rose had invited a number of the Harpies players, so it was quite an eclectic group that partied at Potter Manor to see in the New Year.

It was after eleven when Monty decided to make the announcement. "Friends, family, if I may beg your attention for several minutes. Mia, James, Lily, come join me," he beckoned. "Molly, Arthur, you too," he urged.

The six faced their friends and families. "It is all of ours very great pleasure to announce..." He gestured for Arthur to make the formal announcement.

"Our beautiful daughter Ginny is engaged to Harry," said Arthur. "We couldn't be happier for them. Harry is a wonderful young man and we are pleased to welcome him into our family."

Ginny and Harry were thrust forward to the cheers of the crowd. Harry had his arm around her as James quietened the cheers.

"As Arthur said, Lily and I are very happy for Harry and Ginny. In fact, Lily called it on Harry's first day of primary school. She came home teary eyed because Harry had found himself a girlfriend. All these years later, and a wonderful friendship has blossomed into love," said James, proudly.

"Oh boy, I can't believe James used the word _'blossomed',_ " groaned Sirius to Frank.

"How many has Prongs had tonight?" grinned Frank, the fourth Marauder of their group.

"Too many, obviously," said Remus, hoisting Teddy onto his hip.

To the continued cheers, Lily led James away and Monty took centre stage, with Euphemia by his side.

"Mia and I are delighted to end the year surrounded by our family and friends. Harry, Ginny, we all wish you good health and happiness for all your days. To Harry and Ginny," he cried, raising his glass.

"Harry and Ginny!" repeated the crowd.

Harry and Ginny shared a deep kiss, to the hoots and cat calls of their friends. "Thank you, all," yelled Harry.

"Now, that's the happy news out the way," said Monty, smiling. "Now, Mia and I have other news."

Harry's grip on Ginny got tighter.

"In just a couple of weeks, Mia...my beautiful Mia will be leaving me," said Monty, sadly.

The room was silenced, apart from a couple of gasps.

"I don't know how I can let her go. We've been together for over fifty years, and there hasn't been too many days we've been apart," said Monty, looking lovingly at his wife.

Euphemia slapped his arm lightly. "You're scaring everyone, you old windbag. Merlin, they'll all think I'm dying or something. Fact is, I've been offered an amazing opportunity to teach Potions for a year at the prestigious Ilvermorny school in America. Why they'd want an old duck like me, I have no idea, but it's nice to think they believe I still have it in me to teach," she gushed.

"You were a great teacher, Gran," called Rose, as friends and family began to applaud their hostess.

"Who's going to keep Monty under control while you're gone?" called out Ted Tonks, to much laughter.

Euphemia nodded happily. "He's your problem while I'm gone," she kidded.

Monty growled, kissing her cheek. "If you think I'm letting this gorgeous woman go off alone for a year, you're crazy. No, I intend to follow her after a few things are settled here," he said.

"Like what?" asked Arthur.

"Our dear Remus and Tonks have bought a house and will be moving into that early in the New Year," said Monty. "They'll need all our help with the move." Several people called out offers of help.

"Me too, Grandpa," cried out Teddy, sitting on Remus' hip.

"Young Teddy has got the most important job. He's getting ready to be a big brother," smiled Monty, waving to the little boy.

Friends and family congratulated Remus, Tonks and Teddy, who had asked Monty to make the announcement.

"My brilliant granddaughter Rose, and her partner Stacey assure me the Harpies are going to win the league, so I want to stick around to see that," said Monty, pointing to his granddaughter.

"Go Harpies, go Rose," yelled Harry and Ginny. Stacey laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"And finally, when the Wizenmagot re-opens in the New Year, I intend to petition the court for my grandson, Harry, to take my place. I'm getting too old to sit around and listen to a bunch of old windbags argue and fuss, no offense, Albus," said Monty, acknowledging the Hogwarts headmaster and the Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot, Albus Dumbledore.

"None taken, my old friend," said Albus, chuckling.

"Then I will leave to join my Mia in this exciting opportunity," said Monty, putting his arm around his wife.

"What are you going to do while Euphemia's teaching?" called out Amos Diggory.

"Oh, a little bit of this, and a little bit of that," winked Monty. "Might have to make sure America remembers the Potter name."

"Merlin help us," said Euphemia, rolling her eyes. She looked out to their friends and family. "We'll miss you all, but a year will pass quickly. In no time, we'll return home for the wedding of our grandson to Ginny," she said, beaming at the couple.

Monty glanced at the clock. "There's still plenty of time till midnight, but make sure you charge your glasses and be ready."

Harry turned to Ginny and hugged her. "I can't believe we got it so wrong. Gran's not dying!" he cried in relief.

Ginny poked his chest. "Don't you mean, you got it wrong? Anyway, all is well. Beside, who knows how long it would have taken us to get together if we hadn't assumed the worst," she said.

"True," admitted Harry. "Although I would have kissed you at midnight tonight. You've told me often enough this past week how great a kisser I am, and what my kisses do to you, so I'm pretty sure things would have taken an interesting turn after the new year," he said, putting both arms around her and hugging her close.

She put her arms around his neck. "I think I need reminding what your kisses do to me," she said, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

"Oy, it's not midnight yet," quipped Neville, dancing past with Hannah on his arm.

"Just practicing," teased Harry, and they all laughed.

/*/*/*/*

January flew by in a rush. The family announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement was published in the Daily Prophet the day after New Year, followed soon after by the announcement of the betrothal of Draco Malfoy to Astoria Greengrass.

"Damn Lucius, hates to be bested," complained James.

"It's not a competition, Dad," said Harry. He remembered Draco from Hogwarts, as the two were in the same year, although they had never been close friends.

Euphemia left them soon after the new year. The whole family gathered to watch her leave from the Portkey department terminal. They were all touched at Monty's farewell to his beloved wife, promising her they would be reunited at the first opportunity.

The next big thing was everyone helping Remus and Tonks move into their new home. Teddy delighted in gettting underfoot with everyone, until Rose and Stacey took him to the local playground. The unpacking went a lot quicker after that.

Life then soon returned to normal, although Euphemia was much missed. Harry and Ginny returned to work, and their little flat. Rose and Stacey returned to Wales to concentrate on keeping their word to Monty that the Harpies would go all the way. The Harpies would defeat Tutshill Tornadoes to take the title.

Monty was successful in petitioning the Wizenmagot for Harry to take his place, effective immediately due to Monty's upcoming absence. Harry really had no interest in it, but as it was important to his grandpa, he accepted, and James promised to help him understand what was going on. With that sorted, Monty left to join Euphemia soon after Lily's birthday.

Lily and Molly began pushing Harry and Ginny to set a date for the wedding. After thinking about it carefully, Harry and Ginny settled on May second, the following year. They wanted Euphemia and Monty to be home, and Ginny wanted the ceremony outside, in the sunshine.

Both Harry and Ginny had returned to work, with Ginny already leaving for an assignment in India. Harry worked feverishly with her gone, no longer liking the quiet of their flat while she was away. He also used the time to catch up with Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Hannah.

Percy and Audrey announced over the Easter celebrations that they were expecting their first child, and the following month Ron and Hermione announced that they were engaged.

Ginny had barely returned from one international assignment when she was offered another, this one to New Zealand. Harry missed her terribly but knew she was doing the job she loved.

Before Harry and Ginny knew it, it was May, and Molly and Lily amped up the pressure to select bridesmaids, groomsmen, dresses and flowers. To the mothers' surprise, they settled all the major decisions in one weekend. Luna and Rose were the bridesmaids, with Teddy and Victoire as page boy and flowergirl. Neville was Harry's best man, and Sirius was his groomsman. Ginny decided on wearing her mother's own wedding dress, altered, and Harry decided to wear a tuxedo. They both wanted to be married in the gazebo on the Potter Manor grounds. They agreed they wanted a mid morning ceremony with a luncheon for their guests. They left the food and flowers for their mothers to agree on.

Word came from Monty and Euphemia that they wouldn't be returning to England for the full summer, having decided to make the most of their time in America and do some sight seeing. They returned in time for Harry's birthday and were staying for two weeks before heading back for the start of the new school year.

Remus and Tonks welcomed a daughter, Phoebe, named for one of Andromeda's ancestors. Teddy was pretty chuffed with his little sister, and Remus was over the moon with his beautiful daughter.

It was while Monty and Euphemia were back that, once again, Monty brought up the possibility of Harry and Ginny moving into Godric's Hollow. Rose and Stacey were still keen to take over the lease on Harry and Ginny's flat, and Floo to Holyhead everyday, so by the end of the summer, Harry and Ginny found themselves moving into Godric's Hollow.

Ginny was soon away again, this time to Paris, where she stayed with her brother Bill and his family. She was delighted to find that Bill was the lead on her latest assignment, and the two worked well together.

At the end of her assignment, Harry surprised her by meeting her in Paris, where they stayed for a couple of days together, then whisking her off to Santorini, courtesy of the trip they had won at the Halloween dress up contest. The hot sun, the beaches and reuniting made for an unforgettable holiday.

All too soon, summer ended and autumn, then winter, came. Euphemia and Monty departed, with promises to return for Christmas. The cooler weather meant nights cuddled together in front of the fire, listening to Quidditch matches or having friends over for dinner. Ginny purchased a little souvenir from all her assignments, and Harry delighted in the little touches she added to their home.

The wedding was the focus of Molly and Lily now, with six months to go. Decisions were made about the cake, the invitations and the guest list. Ron and Hermione had decided to marry shortly after Harry and Ginny, in the July, so Hermione was taking copius notes of what she would need to organise for _her_ wedding.

Euphemia and Monty returned home the week before Christmas, the year long sojourn now completed. They were content to be home, surrounded by their family, and although Harry and Ginny spent the morning and lunch with her family at the Burrow, they joined the rest of Harry's family late afternoon and evening at Potter Manor.

A party was planned at the Burrow for the New Year's Eve celebrations, but the party was put on hold when Audrey went into labour in the late afternoon. Little Molly, as she was called for years after, was born in the early hours of the new year. Fred and George joked it was now up to them to provide grandsons for their parents. Angelina and Alicia confirmed they were both expecting and due around Father's Day.

Once again, the New Year came and January flew by. Ginny was away yet again, and Harry spent a lonely Valentine's Day without her. Still, May was looming closer, and Harry couldn't wait.

Ginny was quite content for the days to pass as they did. She was secure in her love for Harry, and the wedding was just one day out of the rest of their lives. She was happy with all their plans, and trusted in her mother and Lily to make their wedding day perfect.

Harry, however, found himself getting more and more excited, and nervous, as May second drew closer. The past year living with Ginny as a couple had been brilliant, but marriage was such an important step. He couldn't wait to stand up in front of all the people in their life and declare their union. So while Ginny was calm and serene, Harry became a nervous wreck. He absolutely wanted the day to be perfect.

He needn't have worried. The sun shone, the house elves had outdone themselves with the garden. Harry's heart almost burst out of his chest with pride and love when he saw Ginny escorted down the aisle by both Molly and Arthur. Her hair hung loosely, slightly curled, and shone in the sunshine.

Harry figured he must have said and done everything right, because all too soon Neville was prodding him to hand him the ring. When the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, pronounced them husband and wife, he almost wept with joy.

"I love you, Ginny Potter," he murmured, as he kissed her.

"I love you, husband," she laughed.

Later-

Harry and Ginny hugged both their parents and siblings, as well as Monty and Euphemia. The parents gift to them had been an all expense paid honeymoon in Hawaii, which Euphemia had told them, was perfect for a honeymoon, and they were about to activate the Portkey.

"Thank you for the best wedding day," said Ginny to Lily and her own mother. "Everything was perfect."

"Enjoy this time, son. Before you know it, it won't be just you and Ginny anymore. Soon there'll be kids, and you'll be fighting for time alone together," said James, to Harry.

"There's plenty of time for kids," said Harry, although he and Ginny had discussed starting a family sooner rather than later.

"Your grandmother and I would like to see your children born before our time is up," hinted Monty.

Harry grinned. "Funny, that's how Ginny and I ended up together in the first place."

James and his father exchanged puzzled looks. "It's a long story," said Harry, "but it has a happy ending."

Ginny slipped an arm around his waist. "Ready?"

"Willing and able, I bet," winked Sirius.

"See you in a fortnight," called Harry, as Ginny activated the Portkey. "Hawaii, here we cooooooooommmmmmeeeeee!"

A/N Call me superstitious but I simply cannot end this story with 13 chapters so I'm just going to have to give you an epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

_Seven years later- August 11_

Ginny woke, thanks to little fingers prying open an eyelid. "Is she awake?"

She felt a small body crawl over her and breathe in her face. "I don't fink so."

She almost jumped out of her skin when the first someone yelled out, close to her ear. "Da-ad, I don't fink Mummy is awake."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," grumbled Ginny. She quickly grabbed a little body and pulled it close to her, smothering it with kisses. The other one squealed in surprise, and laughed until Ginny grabbed her too and started tickling.

"Haha, stop it,Mummy, stop," giggled her daughter.

"I see you got Mummy to wake up," said Harry, coming into their bedroom. "Happy Birthday, love," he said.

"Happy Birfday, Mummy," said her son, sitting on one side of her, cuddling close.

"Thank you, my darlings," said Ginny, kissing the top of two year olds, Mia and Ryan's heads. She then leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," said six year old, Arthur James, or AJ, carrying a present.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," cried four year old Katherine Ginevra, carrying the family cat, Chudley. He'd been a gift to three year old Katie from Uncle Ron, who had already named him.

POP "Breakfast for Madam," announced Dobby. The little elf from Hogwarts had been happy to come and work for Harry and Ginny after their wedding and with the birth of AJ approaching. The children adored him and he, them. He placed the tray across her lap.

"Pancakes for breakfast, Mum? My teacher, Miss Arnel, says pancakes aren't for breakfast," said AJ, looking down at the tray.

"I'm sure Miss Arnel won't mind if I have them for a special occasion," said Ginny, cutting one up into small pieces.

"What's a special 'cassion?" asked Rose, taking a piece of pancake.

"Like Mummy's birthday," said Harry, sitting next to Mia on the bed.

"Or Christmas Eve," said Ginny, sharing a secret smile with her husband.

Dobby popped back with breakfast for everyone. Ginny opened her presents amid laughter and cuddles.

"We go to Burra?" asked Mia. She liked to help Grandma Molly in the kitchen.

"Later, darling. We're going to see great Gran and great Grandpa first," said Ginny.

"And Grandpa James and Grandma Lily?" asked Katie. Harry nodded, tweaking her nose.

"Uncle Siri too?" asked Ryan. He had been named Orion, for Harry's godfather, but he was called Ryan. He was close to Sirius, who doted on all of Harry and Ginny's children.

"Probably, but I don't think he'll have his motor bike there today," Ginny told him. His little face fell.

"But I'm sure he'll take you up for a fly," said Harry, quickly. This cheered Ryan up, as he loved to fly.

" Will Teddy be there?" asked Katie, who had a little crush on the older boy. In only a couple more weeks Teddy would be off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"All your cousins will be there, along with Teddy and Phoebe, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and Callie and Ella Longbottom," said Ginny.

"Uncle Won Won?" asked Mia.

"Yes, and his boys, Viktor and Hugo will be there too, although Aunt 'Mione is working," said Harry. Hermione was now the Minister for Magic, having replaced Amelia Bones two years earlier, when she retired. Ron had named his son after the best player he'd ever seen live-Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian Seeker had played in the World Cup against Ireland in 1994. Despite Krum catching the Snitch, Ireland still won the match. Ron managed to get Krum's autograph later, and considered him his personal hero.

"When are Grandpa James and Grandma Lily leaving?" asked AJ. He was a lot like his grandpa James in nature, very easy going and got along well with others. He was close to his cousins, Gideon and Fabian, George and Fred's sons.

"They leave for America next week. Grandma Lily is going to teach at the magical school there for year," said Harry. His own grandmother had recommended Lily for the position when they asked her to return, and the school immediately asked Lily. James was going too, to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, in collaboration with the current teacher.

"We're going to go and visit them in November. The Americans celebrate Thanksgiving, and the school will have a little holiday," said Ginny. She was looking forward to visiting America and doing some sight seeing. She had been there briefly for an assignment, but not seen many of the sights. Euphemia had made a list of must-see places to go.

"Then you can eat pancakes every day, Mummy," said Katie happily. She had been named for Monty's mother, who first wore the engagement ring Ginny now wore. It had meant a lot to him when Harry announced her name. He called her Kath, preferring that than Katie.

"Yes I can," agreed Ginny, smiling at her eldest daughter. Despite the red hair, her colouring was more Potter than Weasley. AJ and Mia had inherited Harry's hair colour, while Ryan's colouring was more ginger and he was already getting freckles.

"But I won't tell Miss Arnel," said AJ. Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Chudley come too?" asked Mia.

"And Dobby?" asked Ryan.

"Chudley will probably go to the Burrow while we're away," said Ginny, "while Dobby will stay to look after our house."

With their growing family, they had looked for a bigger house. They'd found a nice large house, with plenty of backyard space, close to Remus and Tonks. Stacey and Rose now lived in the little cottage at Godric's Hollow.

POP Dobby came to usher the children away to get dressed. They all ran off, laughing in anticipation of a fun day with their family and friends.

Harry happily scooted over to his wife in their bed. He snuck the last piece of pancake in his mouth. Ginny happily nestled against him.

"Happy Birthday, Gin," said Harry. "Ready for a big day?"

"Mmmm," murmured Ginny. "How about we send the kids to the Burrow and you and I stay here to celebrate me getting another year older," she sighed.

"You're right! I better check if you have had any wrinkles appear overnight," teased Harry, ducking under the covers.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" asked Katie, standing in the doorway.

Harry popped his head out from under the covers. "Here I am, sweetie."

"What are you doing?" asked Katie.

"Daddy thought Chudley went under the bed covers," explained Ginny.

"He's there," said Katie, pointing to the cat who was licking himself in preparation of a nice long snooze on the chair near the window that captured the sunshine.

"Silly Daddy," laughed Ginny. "Can you go get your shoes on, please?"

Katie turned to go back to her room. Harry sighed and gave up his quest to explore Ginny's body, but pulled her close.

"Come on, we may as well get up," said Ginny, although she only snuggled closer to him.

"You know it won't take much to persuade Gran and Grandpa, or even Mum and Dad, to take the kids for the night," said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The kids will miss your parents when they're gone," agreed Ginny, "but I think they'll love America when we visit them."

"Well, if I accept the offer to teach there after Mum's time is up, we'll be moving there for a year," reminded Harry.

"I think it will be a great experience for us all," said Ginny. "Anyway, we'll get to check out the school for ourselves in November," she said.

"I'd never really considered teaching before. Both Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall seemed to think I'd do well. Who knows, I may end up as Potions Professor at Hogwarts," preened Harry.

"What does your boss think of it?" asked Ginny.

Harry snorted. "Severus couldn't imagine anything worse than teaching kids Potions," he said.

"Well, I have only met the man on a few occassions but I couldn't imagine him as a teacher. He's not very tolerant, is he?" asked Ginny, chuckling.

"No, not at all," agreed Harry.

"Mummy, Wyan has got my book and won't give it back," yelled Mia.

"Here, have your stupid book," they heard Ryan say.

"Ow! Dadddddyyyyyyy," cried Mia.

"Will you be quiet," yelled Katie.

"Mum, make them be quiet," yelled AJ.

"Well, this is good practice for you when you have snotty kids who don't do their homework or have no interest in Potions," grinned Ginny, as Harry climbed out of their bed.

"Why don't you get up and take a shower while I sort out our tribe," said Harry.

"Sounds good," agreed Ginny. She swung her legs out and stood. Harry quickly drew her into his arms before he left to see to their kids.

"Happy Birthday, Gin," he said, huskily. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she muttered, as he kissed her.

"Dadddddyyyyy!" called Katie.

Harry rolled his eyes and hurried out to sort out the kids. Ginny escaped to the shower.

There had to be some perks to it being her birthday. If it meant Harry dealt with the kids drama, so be it.

It was all just part of the things you did for love.

 _-finite-_


End file.
